El Alquimista de Los Cristales Rojos
by KitsuneAkai08
Summary: Kitsune08 y RinaBattusai Se Unieron para formar El Alquimista de los Cristales Rojos. El Regreso a Central, El ataque a los Alquimistas y El Secreto de una joven cambiara la vida de los Hrnos Elric. Grands Aventuras y Romance. Djen Reviews n.n!
1. La llegada a Central

_**¡Hola gente! Soy Kitsune08 n.n, supongo que me recordaran… si son de los q leen fanfics yaois, especialmente los de yuyu hakusho, que son mis obras mas importantes… aunque no puedo hacer mucho sino el autor me demanda U.U**_

_**¿?:- si que haces aburrir al público ¬¬ (se abre la puerta del estudio)**_

_**Kitsune: Hola Rina! (salta sobre ella para abrazarla) pensé que iba a tener que empezar el fanfic sola… ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir tarde?**_

_**Rina:- no tengo crédito… ¬¬ y vengo de mal humor… así que salí. (Se suelta de kitsu y se sienta en una silla al lado de la de kitsu) antes de q pregunten quien soy, se los respondo rápido. Soy la autora Rinabattusai, yo no hago fanfics yaoi, pero estoy en proceso XD, hasta ahora tengo algunos de kenshin, yuyu, Evagelion, etc. Pero me tome este descansito para hacer este fanfic con Kitsune, la cual escribe después de un año de hacer este fic ¬¬… ¡aleluya nena!**_

_**Kitsune:- je je je je… si n.nU, perdón. Pero bue… al final del capitulo hablaremos mas… ¡ahora comencemos!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de autoras: "FMA no nos pertenece, todos los derechos son de su creador"**

El alquimista de los Cristales Rojos

_Capítulo 1º: "La llegada a Central" _

En las Oficinas principales de Central, las maquinas de escribir se escuchan. Entre este sonido y demás movimiento por el lugar, se distingue la figura de un teniente en uno de los pasillos, yendo hacia una de las oficinas. Al llegar, nota ruidos extraños dentro de ella, y al abrir la puerta un fuerte grito sale de la oficina.

-¡ACERO!-

Dentro de la oficina, un hombre, con un cargo mayor al del teniente, se encontraba detrás de un escritorio, junto a una gran cantidad de papeles a su alrededor, colgando bruscamente el teléfono.

-¡TENIENTE¡BÚSQUEME INMEDIATAMENTE A ACERO!- Gritaba el oficial mientras apoyaba con brusquedad las manos al escritorio

El teniente se puso firme, lo saludó formalmente y se retiro sin hacer ninguna pausa.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, un tren se escuchaba arribar a la estación principal de la ciudad. Un auto militar se encontraba frente a la estación, donde de repente, una teniente sale del vehiculo. La teniente Ross Mary, se dirigió rumbo a la estación.

Entre la multitud que bajaba, un joven de unos 21 años, cabello largo y rubio, atado a una colita alta y junto con otro joven de menor edad, alrededor de unos 18 años, cabello castaño claro y atado a una colita intermedia, bajan de uno de los vagones sosteniendo fuertemente sus equipajes.

-Por fin en Central hermano… -(decía el mas joven mientras se estiraba)- …hacía mucho que no veníamos por acá-

-Ay Al… -(Suspiraba el mayor de los hermanos, mientras aun bostezaba del cansancio)- …me daba igual si veníamos o no, sabes que Winry prefiere que me quede allá, pero vos te pusiste muy ansioso por volver a Central y no te pude detener-

-Tampoco me eches la culpa de todo… ¿eh?- (Al observaba que una mujer la saludaba a lo lejos, cosa que él la reconoce al instante) –Mira Edward, es la teniente Ross

-¿Qué¿Ya se enteraron que vine? Por dios… estos no me dejan en paz-

-¡Acero Señor! El Comandante lo esta esperando en las oficinas principales de Central- (Decía Ross mientras saludaba formalmente, pero Edward no mostraba ningún entusiasmo por tener que volver a ver al comandante)

-¿Y ahora para qué me necesita¿Se les perdió los guantes o algo por el estilo?-

-No lo sé Señor Elric, solo cumplo ordenes, debo escoltarlo hasta la oficina del Comandante-

En ese entonces el coche militar aparece delante de ellos y dos soldados salen para escoltar al famoso Edward Elric, pero al verlo lo miran con una extraña expresión de decepción; como si en sus mentes pensaran: "¿Este es el famoso Edward Elric¿El Alquimista Estatal más joven de la historia? Parece un enano común y corriente"

Dichas caras le hizo suponer a Edward de lo que estaban pensando, lo cual lo hizo ponerse histérico y comenzar a hacer uno de sus típicos caprichos.

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICEN ENANO DE BOLSILLO!?-

-¡Cálmate Edward! Estos hombres no dijeron eso… -(decía Alphonse mientras sujetaba a su hermano de la espalda y con unas gotas de vergüenza en su rostro)- …en realidad no dijeron nada O.o-

-Ya enserio Señor Elric, no hay tiempo para esto, tengo que llevarlo enseguida- (decía Ross mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehiculo)

-… Esta bien, iré a ver a ese Comandante de Cuarta, ya se cree importante solo porque esta volviendo a su antiguo puesto ¬¬… - (rezongaba Ed mientras se dirigía al auto, pero antes le arroja una billetera a su hermano)- …no necesitamos que los dos nos aburramos, anda por ahí, luego te busco en la biblioteca… Hasta luego Al- (Y antes de que alphonse pudiera responder, el auto arranco y salió a gran velocidad del lugar, dejando a Al con más dinero del que normalmente tenía)

Ya comenzando su paseo, Alphonse observaba con gran curiosidad todos los puestos. Había más que la última vez que estuvo por ahí. Notaba también que había cada vez más visitantes, los cuales compraban a más no poder.

Mientras revisaba detalladamente los locales, descubre uno de ropa femenina, donde en la puerta encuentra un hermoso vestido de color Celeste y con flores lilas grisáceas.

-"Que bonito, a Winry le encantaría uno parecido, lástima que no le gusta el Celeste"- (pensaba Al mientras seguía caminando)

------------------------------------Por otro lado--------------------------------------------

-Señor¿cómo estuvo pasando sus vacaciones?- (Preguntaba Ross para romper un poco el silencio)

-Bien, que se yo… tranquilo supongo… - (Decía Ed mientras miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a lo que respondía)

-Lo noto más alto desde la última vez que lo vi, Señor-

-Puede ser… creo… -(decía sin prestar atención, pero segundo después se pone a pensar y mira a la teniente con furia, con sus ojos fuertemente rojos)-… ¿¡QUÉ!?-

-E-espero que mi cumplido no lo haya molestado Señor, solo decía- (respondió rápido la teniente antes de terminar de que Edward armara una de las suyas en el auto, pero el lo tomo bien, se tranquilizó y volvió a poner la vista hacia la ventana)

-Gracias, cambiando de tema¿Dónde esta el teniente General?- (pregunto sin sacar la vista del paisaje)

-El Teniente General se encuentra en una misión que el alto mando le ordenó Señor, por unos días se encontrará ausente-

-Ah… que interesante… -(respondió Ed, quedándose nuevamente callado hasta el final del viaje)

------------------------------------En el Centro--------------------------------------------

Luego de una buena caminata, Alphonse yacía sentado en una cafetería tomando un rico refresco.

Frente a la cafetería, había una librería, la mas conocida por Al, ya que era a la que más iba por sus libros de Alquimia.

-Espero que hayan traído libros nuevos, tengo el dinero suficiente para conseguirlos así que es una buena oportunidad- (se decía a si mismo mientras seguía tomando su refresco)

Mientras Alphonse observaba la librería y demás, sus ojos se posaron en algo realmente interesante (N.A. Rina:- ¿en qué? Kitsune:- Ya lo sabes… no te hagas ¬¬)

-------------------------------Instalaciones de Central--------------------------------

El vehiculo freno con gran brusquedad. Los soldados salieron primero para poder abrirle las puertas tanto a la teniente como a Edward. Ambos salieron y se dirigieron rumbo al edificio.

-Pasé Señor, es por aquí- (dijo Ross mientras habría una oficina la cual estaba completamente vacía)

-Supuestamente era urgente ¿no¿Quién lo entiende a ese?- (pregunto Ed mientras se sentaba rascándose la cabeza)

-Lo siento señor, a mi me dijo que era urgente, pero enseguida vendrá-

-Esta bien, esperare, total… siempre me arruina mis descansos- (se quejaba mientras se acomodaba en el sofá)

-¡Acero Señor!- (dijo firmemente la teniente, haciendo que Edward la mirase, luego ella volvió a ponerse en posición normal junto a una sonrisa)- Que Bueno que haya regresado- (finalizado esto se retira de la oficina)

Edward se queda mirando la puerta donde la teniente Ross se había marchado, y sonrió como diciendo en su mente: "muchas gracias".

----------------------------Otra vez en el Centro-------------------------------------

La vista de Alphonse queda clavada en una joven (N.A. Rina: ah… una joven era. Kitsune¿Sos o te haces?¬¬)… que pasaba por el lugar, pero tuvo que dejar de ver ya que la moza había aparecido la moza con la cuenta del refresco.

-Su cuenta Señor- (decía la moza muy educadamente)

-Eh… si, si, aquí tiene, muchas gracias, quédese con el cambio- (dijo alphonse levantándose y dejando el dinero en la mesa)

Durante un buen rato corrió de un lado para el otro, intentando volver a encontrar a esa joven, la cual la ubica doblando una esquina, él corre para doblar también y al llegar ve que la joven entra en un vivero.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia el vivero, donde se detuvo para observar el llamativo cartel que se encontraba en la entrada del vivero:

"_Las Rosas mas hermosas de todo Central"_

Sin Saber el por qué, Al entra en el vivero, donde se queda completamente asombrado.

El lugar era inmenso, casi todo hecho de Cristal. En una esquina había enredaderas que se juntaban entre sí, los potus caían en el primer piso, variaciones de todo tipo de plantas, tanto como cálidas, templadas, y frías. Flores de todo tipo, color y forma perfumaba todo el lugar, dejando una gran variedad de perfume por donde uno fuera.

A Alphonse le fascinó cada rincón del lugar, pero uno en especial fue el que más le llamó la atención. El sector de las Rosas, donde había encontrado a la joven que vio en la cafetería.

Era alta, medía aproximadamente 1.67, su cabellos era negro, desmechado y rebajado, el cual era tapado por un gran sombrero de sol que no dejaba ver su rostro. Llevaba un bello vestido azul sin mangas, como si fuese una musculosa y sus manos llevaban unos guantes blancos cortitos.

Alphonse la miró fijamente y notó que ella observaba unas rosas en especial. No eran igual a las normales, tenían un color rojo cristalino que parecían unos bellos adornos de Cristal. Eran Rosas que opacaban la belleza de cualquier flor que había en ese vivero.

-"Roses en Cristal" (N.A. Rina: Significa "Rosas de Cristal" en Francés, recuérdenlo), que lindo nombre… -(pensaba Al mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador)-… disculpe¿me podría dar un ramo de las Roses en Cristal?-

Cuando el vendedor se dio la vuelta y salió del mostrador, le provocó a Al un gran susto: El hombre tenía los pelos de color rosa y el peinado hacia arriba, los ojos eran de diferente color, y llevaba aritos por toda la cara. (N.A. Kitsune:- Hasta yo me asustaría si veo a alguien así en esa época n.nU, Rina:- yo lo mato y fue XD, Kitsune:- Tan agresiva como siempre vos ¬¬, Rina:- Si¿viste?)

-Perdona, no te escuche¿me podrías repetir, por favor?-

-Eh… un… un ramo de las Roses en Cristal por favor- (dijo un poco nervioso y asustado Alphonse)

-Enseguida… espere un momento-

Alphonse volvió a observar a la joven, veía como ella olía el perfume de aquellas rosas y como movía con sus manos su brillante pelo negro.

Parecía que el tiempo se estaba deteniendo frente a sus ojos, pero cuando el vendedor apareció nuevamente, el encanto se desarmó. (N.A. Kitsune:- ¡RINA!, Rina:- Perdona pero era demasiado para mi, muy empalagoso ¬¬)

-Sus rosas señor- (dijo el vendedor entregándole el ramo)

-Eh… Muchas gracias- (respondió Al tomando el ramo y dirigiéndose hacia la chica)

Su corazón latía muy rápido mientras que sus pasos eran lentos, pero su mirada seguía firme hacia donde estaba ella.

Al llegar, aun nervioso, extiende el ramo y le dice:

-Lindas¿no le parece?-

Ella levanta la mirada dejando ver sus ojos marrones oscuros que brillaban con la luz que entraba por el vivero. Brillaban igual que las mismas rosas de cristal que tenía a su alrededor.

Las miradas entre ambos se cruzaron y se quedaron mirando un buen rato, hasta que la joven toma el ramo y con una dulce, aunque nerviosa sonrisa le responde con un "Si, son bellísimas".

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Próximo Capítulo: "Conocerte en el campo de Batalla"**_

_**Kitsune:- ¡WI! Primer capítulo completado.**_

_**Rina:- Que bueno, al fin te pusiste las pilas ¬¬. **_

_**Kitsune:- je, si, puede ser n.nU, pero ahora me toca a mí escribir el segundo capitulo. **_

_**Rina:- bueno… te deseo suerte, yo me voy por ahí, así que avísame cuando termines, chau. **_

_**Kitsune:- No me dejes sola T-T… y menos sola con tu Katana… creo que esta cosa tiene vida…¬¬U (mira que la katana se mueve), mejor la voy a buscar porque sus cosas me dan miedo, hasta el próximo capítulo¡Bye! **_


	2. Conocerte en el Campo de Batalla

**Eh Vuelto nuevamente!... Rina viene en un rato porque tuvo problema con su editor n.nU… pero bueno…**

**Acá escribiendo el Segundo capitulo de A.C.R… digamos que esta Primera Parte del fic la tendría que haber subido hace como 2 años… pero… me olvide n.nU… y Rina casi me saca los ojos… no debo romper promesas U.U**

**Bueno… no los aburro más… comencemos con el Fan… Kya! (la puerta del estudio sale volando...) **

**Rina: Por dios! Ese editor esta loco! Kitsu!**

**Kitsune: Aquí XX… (Debajo de la puerta)**

**Rina: Por dios… VAMOS DESPERTA QUE TENES QUE ESCRIBIR! (Sacude a Kitsune para que recobre la conciencia)**

**Kitsune: ya… ya… Estoy bien!... de… deja de… sa… sa… sacudirme!**

**Rina: a perdón… llegue a tiempo antes de que empieces… que bien… vos seguí… yo aseguro la puerta…**

**Kitsune: … ok… Comencemos… XX**

**FMA no nos Pertenece, todos sus derechos van para su creador!**

_Capítulo 2º: "Conocerte en el campo de batalla"_

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía hablar, mientras que el vivero se impregnaba del hermoso aroma de las rosas de Cristal.

La joven miraba a Alphonse con nerviosismo, pero al parecer sin miedo, mientras que Alphonse la miraba con tranquilidad, observando aquellos inexplicables ojos, unos ojos que no podían compararse con nada, ni con los ojos de su madre.

Todo parecía que se iban a quedar mirándose para rato, hasta que el encargado del vivero choco accidentalmente contra Alphonse.

-Disculpe Señor, el lugar es muy chico y no puedo evitar chocar a la gente-

-No hay problema… este…-

-Nosotros ya nos estábamos retirando… con su permiso...- (dijo rápidamente la joven, abriéndose paso sin lastimar el ramo que tenía en sus brazos)

-Que tenga un buen día señor…- (Menciono Al, y se retiro siguiendo a la joven)

Ya afuera… Al empezó a buscar a la joven, la cual estaba apoyada a la pared conjunta al vivero.

-Disculpa si te hice algún mal entregándote ese ramo así como si nada- (se disculpó Al creyendo que había hecho algo incorrecto)

- No… no diga eso… no me hizo nada malo, no se preocupe… -(decía la joven aun nerviosa)

-No necesitas ser formal conmigo, no hay drama Señorita… -

-E… esta bien disculpa… eh…- (Tartamudeaba la joven mientras Alphonse extendía su mano)

-Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric, y el tuyo?-

-Soy… Kitsu… Kitsu Nagashi, un gusto Alphonse- (respondió la joven estrechando la mano con la de Al)

-Disculpe, no se si esta apurada, pero me gustaría invitarla a tomar algo, no piense mal por favor, ¿Aceptaría?-

Kitsu se puso aun más nerviosa, pero veía que el joven tenía buenas intenciones.

-Este… ésta bien, gracias Alphonse- (dijo la joven mientras se tomaba del brazo de Alphonse)

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, sin saber que en central un joven esperaba Inquietante.

--------------------------Central---------------------------------

Edward llevaba como 20 minutos en aquella oficina y todavía sin ningún rastro del comandante, o de alguien que le pudiese decir que pasaba. Lo único que lo acompañaba era un vaso de jugo de naranja que la teniente Ross le trajo antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Escuchaba con atención como del otro lado de la oficina, en los pasillos, los militares y secretarios iban y venían de un lado al otro, colmando la paciencia de Edward, ya que él no es de quedarse quieto y sin hacer nada.

-Que gran urgencia, ¿TAN urgente que me tenes que hacer esperar? Si, claro… - (refunfuñaba Ed mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y caminaba hasta la puerta)- Si abro la puerta y no llegas a estar, me mar…-

- ¡ACERO!-

La puerta se abre de golpe. Edward queda estampado contra la pared mientras que una figura entraba a las apuradas. (N.A. Rina:- ¿Realmente sos argentina? ¬¬, Kitsu:- Es mi capítulo, no me molestes ¬-¬)

-Pero… Idiota, ¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta?-

-Calculando cuando podía resistir la pared… ¡Me acabas de aplastar imbecil!- (gritaba Edward mientras se despegaba de la pared)- ¿Por qué no te fijas antes de entrar, eh?-

-Más respeto hacia tu comandante Señor Elric-

-Si, claro… ¿para que diablos me llamaste Mustang?- (Decía el joven rubio mientras se sentaba nuevamente en un sillón y agarrando el jugo, pero Roy se lo arrebata de un manotazo)- ¡EY!-

-Con razón sigues tan enano como siempre, mira lo que estas tomando… ¿Por qué no tomas leche de una buena vez?- (decía Roy con todo su tono Sarcástico)

-¡NO ME LLAMES ENANO, ¿ENTIENDES?!- (gritó Ed mientras agitaba los brazos para golpearlo, pero Roy se corre hacia un costado y poniéndole el pie para que se tropezara y cayese de boca al piso)

-Mejora ese temperamento que tienes, con razón Winry es la única persona que sería capaz de aguantarte, pobre de ella… -(decía Roy nuevamente sarcástico mientras se sentaba)- Pero cambiando de tema, hay algo muy serio de lo que debo comentarte, así que mejor anda tomando asiento… -

--------------------- En el Centro --------------------------

Nuevamente en la cafetería, la moza se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar al joven Alphonse sentado en el mismo asiento de antes y, encima, acompañado.

-Buenas tardes joven Alphonse, que agradable sorpresa verlo nuevamente, ¿Qué desea ordenar?-

-A ver… quisiera un cortado, por favor-

-Muy bien… - (anotaba la joven)- … y ¿lo de siempre para ud. Señorita?-

-Si Mirell, Por favor-

-Muy bien, en unos minutos les traeré sus pedidos- (hace una reverencia y se retira)

-Veo que sos de venir muy seguido por acá, no tenía idea que te llevaras tan bien con Mirell-

-Si, ella me hace mucha compañía cuando tengo mis tiempos libres en el trabajo, paso por acá siempre a tomar algo y termino conversando con ella-

-¿Trabajas?, Te noto demasiado joven como para trabajar- (Decía Al algo confundido)

-Tengo 16 años, puedo trabajar mientras que mi tutor o mis padres me lo autoricen-

-Ahora comprendo, ¿se puede saber de qué trabajas?-

-Este… bueno… digamos que para las autoridades de Central-

-Que interesante, ¿te gusta proteger a nuestra Ciudad?-

-Pues… si. Puede que no haya nacido aquí, pero estuve tanto tiempo que lo tome como tal- (Decía Kitsu mientras miraba a los alrededores)- Todas las personas de aquí merecen tener una vida tranquila-

-Que linda manera de pensar tienes, Kitsu- (decía Al admirado)

-Gracias Alphonse, que bueno es poder hablar con alguien que escuche lo que piensan otras personas, es muy dulce de tu parte- (Decía Kitsu sonriendo encantadoramente)

Ambos se quedaron charlando un buen rato, contando anécdotas, aventuras, viajes, y todo lo que se les podía venir a la mente, hasta que Mirell aparece con los pedidos y con una pequeña sorpresa.

-Un cortado para el joven Alphonse, y su respectivo Té con Leche para la señorita Kitsu, la casa les invita estos dos trozos de torta, espero que los disfruten-

-Muchas gracias- (dijeron ambos al unísono mientras Mirell continuaba con su trabajo y ellos conversando más sobre distintas cosas)

Luego de una hora de variados temas de conversación, Alphonse levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta, pero un ruido lo desconcentra.

-Disculpa Alphonse- (Decía Kitsu mientras sacaba algo su bolsillo)

-¿Un localizador?-

-Si, como todavía soy menor de edad, me encuentro bajo la responsabilidad de mi tutor, por lo tanto debe saber donde me encuentro o me avisa hacia donde tengo que ir para esperarlo…- (mientras leía aquel localizador, su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, trayendo consigo un gesto de preocupación)- …pero parece que hoy tendré que cruzar el atajo sola…-

-¿Atajo?-

-Ah, perdona, como acabo mi descanso tengo que volver a trabajar, y mi tutor siempre me espera en un callejón que me lleva directamente hacia mi trabajo en menos tiempo, pero hoy no puede salir… así que…-

-Así que tendré que acompañarte a cruzar ese callejón- (le interrumpió Alphonse mientras pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba de su lugar)

-Pero Alphonse, no quiero molestarte, seguro estarás muy ocupado, no te hagas problema-

-No tengo ningún problema, aparte, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ese callejón? Toma mi brazo, llévame que te acompaño-

El rostro de Kitsu se había vuelto a un gesto de sorpresa, pero estaba tranquila, porque por una extraña razón, confiaba en Alphonse, así que tomo su brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino.

----------Unos minutos después-----------

-Eh… este… Ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que te daba miedo cruzarlo sola n.nU- (Decía Al con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver aquel lugar)

Era muy oscuro, la salida no podía verse desde allí, había una gran cantidad de goteras. En resumen, un lindo lugar para salir lastimado… o… viol… (N.A. Rina:- ¡no nena! ¡No digas esa palabra!, Kitsu: esta bien… no digo nada)

-Disculpa Alphonse, no debí haberte traído aquí, creo que será mejor que vaya por mi cuenta- (dijo Kitsu mientras se separaba del brazo de Alphonse, pero este la toma de la mano para detenerla)

-Prometí acompañarte Kitsu, por mas peligroso que se vea, no dejare que vayas sola- (Dijo Sonriéndole)

-Gracias Alphonse-

-Dime Al, y no hay problema, ven, vamos…-

Los primeros pasos no fueron tan complicados, no había nada que pudiese molestar, pero pasando unos metros para adentro, tres misteriosas figuras aparecen de la nada.

-Quisiéramos hacerles unas preguntas, así que mejor no se muevan… -

---------------------Central--------------------------

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DIJISTE?- (decía Ed muy sobresaltado)

-Lo que escuchaste Edward, un grupo de personas se unieron para acabar con todos los alquimistas- (decía Roy mientras dejaba el té a un lado)- Por lo que averiguamos están haciendo esto para llegar a sus importantes victima-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Ustedes dos-

-¿Qué?-

-Son su principal objetivo, los hermanos Elric, es lo que pudimos investigar con todas las pruebas que pudimos obtener-

-Pero mi hermano casi ni se acerca a lo que es la alquimia en general, esta en lo básico… ¿Por qué a mi Hermano?-

-Seguro lo utilizaran como carnada para poder llegar a vos, y matarlos a los dos sin ningún problema-

Roy se levanto de su asiento y se apoyo al marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, junto con una mirada llena de dudas

-Entonces mi hermano puede estar en peligro en este preciso momento… -(decía Ed mientras observaba fijamente al Comandante)

-Exacto, puede estar siendo atacado en este momento… Así que lo mejor es que… -(Y antes de que Roy pudiese terminar de hablar, Edward ya había abierto la puerta de la oficina y salió rápidamente del lugar sin tomar en cuenta que se había chocado con la mayor Hawkeye)

-Señor, ¿le menciono lo sucedido?-

-Si Mayor, y sabes como es el amor fraternal de estos dos… -(mira nuevamente hacia la ventana)- Dejemos que se encargue de todo esto, se que le resultara fácil.

---------------Callejón--------------------

Estas figuras habían acorralado a los jóvenes.

Alphonse se colocó en frente de Kitsu para protegerla, mientras que una de las tres figuras se aproximaba cada vez más hacia ellos.

-Jovencito, ¿Piensas que así vas a poder protegerla?-

-¿Qué?-

La extraña figura desaparece ante los ojos de Al y, de la nada, reaparece detrás de Kitsu, a quien toma por la cintura y la alza en el aire.

-¡Kya! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!- (gritaba Kitsu desesperada)

-¡Déjenla ir ahora mismo!-

-¿Nos estas ordenando? ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer?-

Alphonse estaba furioso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloco sus guantes de alquimista. En ese momento, estas extrañas personas reaccionan de manera alarmante.

-Un Alquimista, no deje que se escape, ¡A él!- (Ordenó el que sostenía a Kitsu, mientras que uno de los sujetos salta sorpresivamente y de la nada, unas cadenas aparecen dentro de las mangas, golpeando sin compasión a Alphonse, dejándolo tendido en el piso)

-¡Alphonse!- (gritaba Kitsu mientras pateaba a la figura, logrando escapar)- Al, ¿Estas bien?-

-Si… pero debes irte… ¡HUYE!-

-No, no te dejare aquí malherido, por favor, Alph… ¡Kya!-

Inesperadamente, Al empuja a Kitsu hacia un costado y salta para esquivar el ataque de las extrañas cadenas

-No te servirá usar el mismo truco dos veces seguidas conmigo-

-¿Y quién dijo que estaba atacando?-

Los ojos de Alphonse quedaron shockeados al notar que una gran cantidad de hilos rodeaban todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se elevara hasta unos 10 mts, donde allí, una fuerte descarga lo golpea.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Hora de divertirse, encárgate de él- (Dijo una de las figuras a otra que parecía ser el que controlaba los hilos)

-Eso me gusta, será realmente divertido-

De repente, el que poseía los hilos arrojo con toda furia a Alphonse contra el suelo, dejándolo mal herido y casi sin posibilidad de moverse.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?... Estoy muy herido… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"- (pensaba Alphonse mientras que los encapuchados se acercaban a él)

-¡ALPHONSE, HAZTE A UN LADO AHORA!-

El joven, con lo que le quedaba de energía, se tiro hacia un costado, hiriéndose aun más, pero pudo observar como una gran descarga roja aparecía por todo el lugar y, dentro de esta, unas grandes cantidades de cristales rojos aparecieron, separando e hiriendo a los encapuchados.

-Maldita Alquimista, ya verán, esto no ha terminado- (y como llegaron, desaparecieron del lugar de la nada)

Alphonse yacía herido en el piso, su vista no daba mas, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero pudo ver entre toda esa cantidad de cristales una figura, pero como los cristales eran traslucidos, no podía darse cuenta quien era.

-¿Quién…?-

Pero ya su vista ni su cuerpo pudieron resistir y cayó desmayado al piso, mientras que una gran mancha de sangre rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Aquella figura solo quedó observando…

Continuará

_Próximo Capítulo: "Una Hospitalización algo brusca" _

_**Kitsune: ¡Ay pero que sueño que tengo! Por fin termine.**_

_**Rina: y ahora me toca a mi?**_

_**Kitsune: Pues si…**_

_**Rina: y puedo poner sangre?**_

_**Kitsune: es tu capitulo ahora… haz lo que quieras, yo tengo sueño, me voy a dormir**_

_**Rina: SI! Sangre! (mueve alocadamente la katana)**_

_**Accidentalmente Rina le corta la cabeza al editor**_

_**Rina: uy… a ver… que hago ahora?**_

_**Kitsune sale del baño y ve el desastre**_

_**Kitsune: tenias que ser… saca otro del armario… hay como 800… me voy a la cama**_

_**Rina: Ah bueno listo… ¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo Capítulo! **_


	3. Una hospitalizacion algo brusca

_**¿Qué onda mi gente? Bueno, por fin con el tercer capitulo de ACR, estoy tan feliz de poder subir este capitulo**_

_**Y les diré los motivos: Hace un año que con Rina veníamos inventando este fic, pero como que tuve mucho trabajo de escuela, me olvidaba completamente de realizarlo n.nU… pero por suerte, ahora podré seguir, y cumplirle la promesa a la tanta gente que lo esperaba XD… **_

_**Bueno… ejem… Rina… ¿qué estas haciendo en la cocina/ Rina: nada, preparando mate…/ Kitsune: ¿y por que estas saliendo por la ventana/ Rina: eh… es que tenía ganas de estirar las piernas n.nU / Kitsune: ¿estas escapando de tu editor/ Rina: No… ¿Cómo pensas eso/ Kitsune: Porque el editor esta en el living y vos dijiste hace media hora que ibas a traer mate / Editor: ¡RINA!**_

_**Rina: Me rajo, ¡te dejo por un rato! (sale por al ventana mientras que el editor sale también para perseguirla mientras Kitsune se queda con una gotita en la cabeza n.nU)**_

_**Etto… mejor sigamos con la historia n.nU Nos vemos al Final del capitulo**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FMA no nos pertenece, todos los derechos son de su creador. Esto es escrito solo por puro fanatismo**

_Capitulo 3: "Una Hospitalización algo brusca"_

En el Centro de ciudad Central.

Una fuerte sirena se escuchaba a lo lejos… una ambulancia yendo a toda prisa, aturdiendo a todos sus alrededores.

En ella, un grupo de paramédicos atendía desesperadamente a un joven mal herido que sufría con cada movida del vehículo.

-No puedo detener la hemorragia, ¿Cómo es posible si es solo un corte?- (Decía uno de los paramédicos mientras tiraba otra gasa ensangrentada al piso y tomaba otra de un cajón para colocarla en la herida del brazo)-… ¿Cómo se encuentra la herida de la cabeza, enfermera?-

-Gracias a dios dejo de sangrar, pero me preocupan las hemorragias internas- (decía la enfermera tratando curar la gran herida en la frente del joven)

De repente, un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, y todos los que se encontraban allí comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¡NO! ¡Un paro Cardiorrespiratorio! ¡Los Electroshock, rápido!- (Le dan el aparato, lo enciende y lo coloca en el pecho del chico)- ¡Atrás Todos!- (Las autoras se esconden detrás de un escritorio O.oU)

Durante varios minutos estuvieron tratando de recuperar el pulso del muchacho, y, victoriosamente, logran que recupere la conciencia.

-¿Don… donde estoy?-

-En una ambulancia, llamaron diciendo que estabas en grave estado, no te preocupes, te llevaremos al hospital enseguida, ¿puedes recordar tu nombre?-

-Al… Alphonse…-

-Muy bien Alphonse… descansa mientras nosotros…- (El vehiculo frena inesperadamente, haciendo que todos los paramédicos se tambalearan mientras sostenían la camilla con todas sus fuerzas)-… ¿pero qué…?- (el medico abre una ventana que comunicaba al conductor)-… ¿Se puede saber por que frena? Estamos en una emergen…-

El paramédico notó que la cara del conductor estaba más que pálida, dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente, donde se encontraba un muchacho colgado de la ventanilla y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¿¡DIGANME DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO!? ¡AHORA!- (Autoras: -Típico de Ed n.nU-)

-Enano, sal de la ambulancia que estamos en una urgencia, busca en otro lado-

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DECIS ENANO!?- (comenzó a gritar Edward mientras entraba por la ventana del conductor y entrando al sector de los paramédicos, agarrando al medico por el cuello de su bata y amenazándolo con algo filoso que salía de su brazo) (N.A. Kitsu:- Este Edward jamás cambia n.nU-- Rina:- Cállate ¬¬)

-Ed… ¿Edward?- (Decía Alphonse semi inconciente mientras trataba de mover la cabeza en dirección a donde escuchaba la vos de su hermano)

-¡Alphonse! ¿Te encuentras bien?- (Suelta al medico y se dirige hacia la camilla)- ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

Alphonse no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Su rostro se torno blanco y se desmayo al instante, alterando a su hermano, él cual se subió arriba de la camilla y comenzó a zamarrearlo)-… ¡ALPHONSE! ¡ABRI LOS OJOS ALPHONSE! ¡NO TE ME VENGAS A RENDIR AHORA!- (N.A. Kitsune: que linda forma de tratar a un hermano herido n.nU… Rina: verdad… n.nU)

Durante todo el viaje, los médicos trataban desesperadamente de quitar a Edward de la camilla. Las enfermeras, mientras tanto, defendían las heridas de Alphonse por si las patadas voladoras de Edward lo hacían volver a sangrar. Con todo este alboroto, nadie se percato de que la ambulancia había llegado a destino. (N.A. Rina: Por dios… Ed es un dolor de cabeza, ¿no puedo matarlo?... Kitsune: ¡No nena! ¡Es un protagonista!... Rina: Ufa…¬¬)

Entre tantos golpes y movimientos bruscos, logran separar a Edward de Alphonse, llevándolo enseguida hacia terapia intensiva, y, en cierto sentido, arrojando a Edward a la sala de espera. (N.A. Kitsu-Rina: XD)

Las horas pasaban, y ninguna noticia sobre el estado de Alphonse; en el cielo se notaba que ya era mas del medio día, el sol brillaba incesantemente en aquel día de primavera. Un día que para los Elrics se les tornaba una pesadilla.

Unos pasos se escucharon al fondo del pasillo, justo en la sala de espera. Unas figuras muy conocidas para Edward se hicieron presentes.

-¡EDWARD! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE QUE ALPHONSE ESTABA EN EL HOSPITAL?, ¿eres idiota o qué?-

Edward lo miró con la mirada perdida, sin ninguna intención de responderle, solo volvió a dirigir su vista al piso.

-Señor, creo que Edward no se encuentra muy bien como para que lo traten así- (Decía Riza mientras le señalaba la mirada de Edward al comandante)

-Tienes razón, ahora solo hay que esperar-

Edward se levanto inesperadamente, comenzando a caminar en círculos. La preocupación lo tenía demasiado inquieto como para quedarse quieto.

Otros 6 militares aparecieron en el lugar, mirando primero a Edward y luego al comandante, quien se encontraba sentado junto a la mayor Hawkeye; todos tomaron posición y se sentaron de a dos en cada asiento de la sala de espera.

-Parece como si yo hubiese provocado el accidente- (Decía Edward mientras rompía el silencio del lugar)

-No es verdad Señor, usted sabe que no sabia nada de lo ocurrido- (le interrumpió la teniente Ross, preocupada)

-Lo se… lo se… pero… No se como tomarlo…- (respondió inquietamente Edward mientras que sus pasos se volvían más veloces e incómodos para los presentes)

-TE PODES QUEDAR QUIETO DE UNA BUENA VEZ- (gritaron al unísono los 8 militares que se encontraban en la sala, provocando que Edward se detuviera algo abrumado) (N.A. Kitsu: uy… hasta yo me asustaría - Rina: Yo golpeo y punto, se callan enseguida… - Kitsu: vos y tu violencia ¬¬)

-Señor, ¿por qué no se distrae y va a comprar algo?- (Mencionó Fuery para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco)

-Creo que será lo mejor, ahora vengo- (respondió Edward mientras salía del lugar. De repente todos comenzaron a hablar entre si)

-¿Crees que fue una coincidencia?- (Pregunto Breda a Fuery quien se limpiaba los lentes)

-No lo creo, en ese caso deberían haber atacado la ambulancia también-

-Es verdad, pero me resulta raro, oigan, ¿seguros que Edward estará tranquilo comprando algo?- (Volvió a preguntar Breda hacia donde estaban Ross y el Capitán Brosh)

-No, pero se despeja un poco… -(respondió la teniente Ross)- …ahora solo quiere saber el estado de su hermano. No estará tranquilo hasta que el Joven Alphonse salga de Terapia intensiva-

-Señor Mustang, ¿esto era lo que usted temía, no es así?- (pregunto Hawkeye a Roy, quien permanecía en serio con los ojos cerrados, sentado al frente de la puerta que conectaba la sala de espera con la sala de terapia intensiva)

-Si Hawkeye, era lo que temía, pero lamentablemente no pudimos evitarlo- (Roy se pone de pie apoyándose contra la pared contraria a donde estaba el asiento de la mayor)-… Dime, ¿sabes algo de la llamada que hicieron al hospital?-

-Hasta ahora sabemos que fue una joven, se desconoce toda información que pueda identificarla-

-De acuerdo, investiga a fondo quien realizo la llamada, ¿entendiste? La vida de estos jóvenes depende de nosotros-

-Si Se…- (Roy le coloca una mano en la boca para detenerla)

-Dime Roy, basta de formalidades conmigo en lugares públicos-

-Entendido Se… digo, Roy- (Hizo un saludo y se retiro del lugar)

-Parece que el comandante esta bastante preocupado por los hermanos Elric- (Menciono Falman al observar la escena)

-Si, parece que todo depende de ellos de nuevo, pobres, nunca tendrán un simple descanso, y ahora si Alphonse no se recupera, creo que Edward no podrá soportarlo- (Respondió Havoc mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del paquete que guardaba en su chaqueta, pero antes de poder prenderlo, una enfermera sale inesperadamente de otra sala y comienza a reprenderlo)

-Señor, esta estrictamente prohibido fumar en el hospital, o lo tira o mejor que salga del edificio-

-¡HAVOC, TIRA ESE CIGARRILLO AHORA!- (gritaron todos al unísono mientras que Havoc pedía disculpas y guardaba nuevamente el cigarrillo en el paquete) (N.A: Rina: ¡DAME! ¡DAME! ¡HAVOC, DAME UNO!, Kitsune: Por dios Rina es una historia, ¡quédate tranquila!, Rina: Quiero un Cigarrillo TTTT)

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la enfermera había salido de la sala de terapia intensiva. Edward había vuelto ya mas tranquilo, pero colocándose al lado de la puerta de la sala de terapia intensiva, dejando caer su cuerpo en un asiento consecutivo al de Roy.

Oscurecía, por una ventana se veía como el sol caía de a poco y como los colores de gamas entre el azul y el amarillo anaranjado se mezclaban entre si. (N.A: Kitsune: no estamos en clase de pintura ¬¬… Rina: Perdón P me inspiré de más XD)

Las puertas de la sala de terapia intensiva se abrieron finalmente y la figura de médicos, enfermeros, especialistas se veían salir de la sala.

-Busco a un familiar, tutor o encargado de Alphonse Elric por favor…- (Pregunto el medico principal con una voz ruda y directa. Edward se levanta y se coloca frente al médico)

-Yo soy familiar de Alphonse Elric- (respondió Edward mientras que el medico se lo quedó observando de arriba abajo)

-Niño, necesito a alguien mayor para que pueda firmar los permisos de entrada a familiares... – (Edward reacciona violentamente pero no logra tocar al medico ya que es frenado por Roy, quien lo hace tirar al suelo al pisarle el saco que Edward llevaba puesto) (N.A. Kitsu-Rina: Auch…)

-Disculpe, pero él es el único familiar de mayoría de edad de Alphonse Elric- (Menciono Roy firmemente)- y por lo tanto su único tutor-

-De acuerdo, Sr. Elric por favor firme este permiso para permanecer fuera del horario de visita- (antes de que Edward pudiese tomar el permiso, Roy lo toma de inmediato y lo firma)

-¿Quién te crees para firmar el permiso?-

-Piensa que necesita más vigilancia de la que habrá fuera del hospital, vos solo no puedes estar cuidándolo, será protegido las 24 hs, por más tutor que seas, yo aun tengo derecho en algunas acciones de Al- (Dijo Roy mientras terminaba de firmar y entregándoselo a Edward)

-Esta bien, pero nadie más que vos y yo, ¿esta claro?-

-Por supuesto- (Edward terminó de firmar y le entrega los permisos al doctor)

-Muy bien, por aquí por favor- (dijo el medico mientras los guiaba hacia la habitación de Alphonse)

Al entrar, Edward se encuentra con la escena mas triste que pudo haber visto. Su hermano yacía mal herido en una camilla, inconciente y lleno de aparatos a su alrededor.

-Al…Alphonse- (dijo Edward mientras se acercaba cada vez mas hacia la cama de Alphonse, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de su hermano, acariciándolo suavemente.

Ya era casi de noche cuando Edward entró a la habitación, mientras que Roy y el medico observaban silenciosamente aquella escena. Al ver la preocupación que había en el rostro de Edward, Roy solo sonrió y le menciono al medico unas palabras, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

La escena duro largo rato, tanto que los colores sepiados se fueron cambiando a colores más oscuros dejando solo como iluminación la leve luz que salía de la ventana de la puerta de daba hacia el pasillo, con las más leves luces que daban los focos de afuera del patio del hospital, que se mezclaban con la luz verde de los aparatos conectados a Alphonse. Un triste cuadro para el que entraba viendo esa escena. (N.A. Kitsune: Rina… ¬¬… Rina: No arruines el momento, zorra tonta ¬¬)

-Teniente Ross, ¿Qué hora es?- (pregunto Roy, mientras dejaba de ver por la ventana de la puerta de la habitación de Alphonse)

-Las 20 hs- (respondió algo preocupada)

-Bien, quiero que a partir de ahora monten guardia de a dos o tres personas durante un intervalo de 3 a 4 horas mientras que los demás buscarán mas información de lo ocurrido con Alphonse. Ross y Brosh se encargaran del primer turno, luego Breda, Havoc y Fuery, Falman, vos me ayudaras en algunos asuntos para luego darle más importancia a este asunto. Nos vemos- (Y sin ningún tipo de queja, Roy sale del lugar, acompañado de otras 5 figuras, dejado a Ross y a Brosh en el primer turno de vigilancia)

3.30 de la mañana.

El turno de vigilancia había cambiado un par de veces, pero ahora los de turno eran Ross, Havoc y Hawkeye, quien observaba por la ventana como Edward se tambaleaba del sueño. Golpeó un par de veces y entro a la habitación.

-Edward, ¿quieres tomar algo?-

-No gracias, la verd…- (un fuerte bostezo interrumpe su habla)-

-Es mejor que tome algo para mantenerse despierto… enseguida le traigo algo- (dijo Hawkeye mientras cerraba la puerta)

-¿Cómo se encuentra el Sr. Acero?- (Preguntó la teniente Ross)

-Se encuentra algo cansado, pero esta bien. ¿Por qué no van los dos a buscar algo caliente para tomar? Yo me quedare aquí, no se preocupen, pero recuerden que no deben ponerle Leche a uno de los vasos-

-Entendido- (y ambos dieron la vuelta hacia recepción)

El silencio nuevamente se apodero del lugar, mientras que Hawkeye volvía a su posición de vigilancia. Un rato de tranquilidad, pero no por mucho.

Unos pasos se escuchaban por ese tenebroso pasillo a lo que la mayor se pone en alerta y apunta con su revolver hacia donde provenían los pasos.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Identifíquese ahora!- (gritaba Riza mientras bajaba el gatillo del revolver)

-Tranquila, Soy yo Riza, debes tranquilizarte- (Roy apareció de entre las sombras, con un rostro algo cansado)

-¡Señor! Casi provoca que lo mate, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez-

-Si, disculpa…- (Roy abre la puerta silenciosamente)

En la habitación se veía a Edward dormido, incomodo y con mucho frío. Roy se acercó a la cama del lado de las maquinas, mirando fijamente a Alphonse, soltando unas leves palabras.

-Al, no pienses en morir, sino acá alguien se va a volver loco, lo sabes muy bien, lo dejaste con el alma en la boca- (luego, se dirige hacia el armario, toma una de las frazadas, se la coloca a Edward, dejándolo en una posición un tanto prometedora) (-N.A. Kitsune: O sea… YAOI XD-)

-Claro… estoy indefenso durmiendo y venís a aprovecharte de mí para besarme ¿no?- (Decía Edward malhumorado mirando fijamente a Roy)

-No se puede tener ni un poco de gentileza con vos, siempre lo tomas todo de mala manera, mejor me voy, sigan con la vigilancia-

Havoc y Ross se encontraban detrás de la puerta con un pañuelo en la boca y llorando (N.A. Rina: A lo Nuriko De Fushigi Yuugi) como diciendo para si mismos: "El Comandante tiene sentimientos TTTT", pero tuvieron que tomar nuevamente su posición al ver que Roy salía de la habitación.

-Hasta que no encontremos escolta para Alphonse ustedes serán los encargados de cuidarlo. Vamos Hawkeye, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…- (se retira tomando uno de los cafés que Havoc había traído)

-Pero… Señor… ese café es para… -(Roy desaparece del lugar, dejando a Havoc con lagrimas en los ojos)-… ay, se agarro justo el que no tenía leche… bueno… hago como si nada, se lo dejo y corro- (Entra a la habitación, dejando el Café en una mesa)- Señor, aquí tiene, si no le gusta no se moleste por favor, con su permiso- (y sale rápidamente de la habitación) (N.A. Rina: COBARDE)

Edward toma el vaso algo desconfiado, toma un sorbo y lo escupe.

-Puaj… leche… que asco…- (lo arroja por la ventana) (N.A. Kitsune: Nunca hagan eso a ver si le tiran el café caliente a alguien y lo queman XX…- Rina: Eso seria divertido P)

5.50 de la mañana. Los ojos de Alphonse se abrieron, trayendo al rostro de Edward un gran alivio. Una voz suave pero algo débil comenzó a escucharse.

-Her... ma… no... ¿Don… donde… esta… donde esta… e… ella?-

-¿Quién Al, quién?- (Preguntó Edward Preocupado)

-Kit… Kitsu, ¿Don… donde esta?- (dijo Alphonse con mucho dolor)

-PERO ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESA TAL KITSU?- (Empezó a gritar Edward zamarreando a Alphonse, mientras que los tenientes Ross y Havoc entran desesperadamente para tratar de separarlos)

-¡Por favor Señor, recuerde que su hermano esta muy malherido! ¡Tranquilícese!- (Dijo Ross mientras agarraba fuertemente a Edward, quien se detuvo al instante al recordar que su hermano estaba en un estado grave)

-Perdóname Al, no te preocupes, me encargare de encontrar a esa tal Kitsu, pero por favor, recupérate- (Dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación)

Continuara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Próximo capítulo: "La custodia designada"**_

_**Rina: ¡Al Fin termine! Que bueno que pude distraer a mi editor para hacer esto… ya pude terminar el cap 3 T-T (Llora mientras agarra su katana)**_

_**Kitsune: Bue… tampoco para tanto… ahora es mi turno…**_

_**Rina: Intenta no colgarte y hacer esperar al Público otro año ¬¬**_

_**Kitsune: Ok… Haré lo que pueda nnU**_

_**¡¡Hasta el Próximo Capitulo!!**_

_**Atte. Kitsune08 y RinaBattusai**_


	4. La Custodia Designada

Kitsune: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG -!

Rina: *le pega con la Katana* QUE TE PASA MUJER U!

Kitsune: es que estamos devuelta .!

Rina: y de quien es la culpa ¬.¬?

Kitsune: mía, mía… Lo sé… no tienes porque repetirlo

Rina: ok… comenta un poco ¬.¬…

Kitsune: ok, Bueno, Damas y Caballeros, se que hemos pasado varios años y pico y aun el Fic está en sus primeros Capítulos. Tengo que admitir que esto es debido a mi culpa… deje el Fic por completo y eso trajo conflictos entre Rina y Yo… pero ahora haré lo posible para que cada fin de Mes (o un poquito más) haya por lo menos 3 nuevos capítulos, mil disculpas a todos… ahora los dejo con el 4to Cáp. X3!

"Capítulo 4: La Custodia Designada"

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana en Ciudad Central. Las Personas comenzaban a salir a sus trabajos mientras otros se quedaban a dormir un poco más, sin embargo, en una parte de Ciudad Central, el Hospital Principal, para ser exactos, un mayor se encontraba en una habitación junto con dos jóvenes, los hermanos Elric.

Alphonse ya se encontraba en mejor estado, pero sus heridas eran muy delicadas, por lo que evitaba moverse o salir de la habitación, mientras que Edward se encontraba tratando de hacer un "retrato".

-Es de cabello largo y negro, llevaba un vestido claro sin mangas y un sombrero de sol… - Alphonse estaba muy concentrado tratando de recordar a la chica con la que estuvo hablando antes del accidente, cada descripción hacia notar tanto al Mayor Armstrong como a Edward que Al estaba embobado con ella-

-Joven Alphonse, ¿algún dato más que pueda aportar?- Se dirigió Armstrong a Alphonse mientras también se encontraba haciendo un retrato de la joven-

-Sus ojos, eran hermosos, de un color marrón brilloso que realmente te llevaban a otro mundo… -suspirando mientras se acomodaba en la cama- hm… no puedo aportar nada más Mayor Armstrong…

-No se preocupe… -terminando con algunos detalles y luego mirando a Edward- ¿terminó, joven Edward?-

-Hm… si… creo que si… -mostrando su "retrato", que parecía como sus típicos dibujos, una mezcla de Lujuria con Pereza (N.A. Kitsune: … nunca va a mejorar…. Rina: Pero sus Dibujos son originales xD melones!)

… ehm… Ed… eso no sirve… - Señalo Alphonse algo nervioso- ¿y el suyo Mayor Armstrong?-

-Espero no haberme equivocado… - Mostrando el dibujo, dejando a ambos hermanos sorprendidos-

Una bella chica de cabello largo y negro, sosteniéndose un sombrero de sol, con el rostro en ¾, llevando un vestido sin mangas semi largo podía notarse en el dibujo que Armstrong había hecho. Parecía un retrato exacto.

-Déjeme verlo, por favor – (Le pidió Alphonse mientras tomaba el dibujo para contemplarlo)- es ella, es bellísimo...-

-Tiene una gran mano para el dibujo, Mayor… -(le comentaba Ed mientras reía)

-Muchas gracias señor, es algo que herede de familia, pero volviendo al tema… - tomando el dibujo de las mano de Alphonse- Debemos ubicar a la joven e interrogarla, por favor señor Edward, necesito que me acompañe fuera de la habitación, joven Alphonse, usted por favor descanse, esta tarde llegará su nueva custodia-

-¿Custodia?- (Preguntó el joven adolorido)

-Me temo que deberá estar bajo cuidado hasta que logremos atrapar a los que intentaron asesinarlo… por el momento la teniente Ross y el teniente Brosh se encargarán de la guardia-

-Es lo mejor por el momento, Al, ten un poco de paciencia- (le decía Edward mientras salía de la habitación con Armstrong) – Volvemos en un rato –

Alphonse asiente con la cabeza y se recuesta en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad.

Por otro lado, el mayor y Edward discutían cerca de la salida del hospital sobre como buscarían a la joven.

-Lo mejor será que hagamos copias del dibujo y ponerla por toda Central, el que sepa algo de ella vendrá enseguida- (Pensaba Edward mientras se apoyaba en la pared, con los brazos cruzados)

-Es buena idea, pero, ¿y si la chica era cómplice en el ataque?-

-No lo sé, según Al, dijeron que a ella también trataron de lastimarla, pero también me contó sobre unos cristales rojos… -

-¿Cristales rojos?-

-Si… antes de desmayarse, vio muchos cristales, como los de la piedra filosofal, y también vio una sombra… pero nada más… ¿Qué habrá pasado realmente?- (respiraba hondo mientras movía su cuello)

-Lo mejor será esperar a que alguien encuentre a esta chica, y de tener cuidado con estos Caza Alquimistas- (le respondió el Mayor, colocándole una mano en el hombro de Ed y sonriéndole) -solo intente ser paciente…-

-Si Mayor… lo se… - Sonriendo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la habitación de Al lentamente

Al se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, cuando de la nada la puerta se abre lentamente, entrando una persona, la cual se acerca a la cama de Alphonse, para acariciar su cabello.

-¿Alphonse…?-

-Hm… ¿Quién…? – (Alphonse reacciona a las caricias, abriendo los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con una persona conocida) –No puede ser… ¿Kitsu? ¿Eres tu?-

-Si… lamento por todo lo que estas pasando, a penas supe que estabas en este hospital intente venir para verte, y disculparme… -mirándolo a los ojos, decaída-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- (tomándole la mano suavemente)

-Lo siento, tenía miedo, solo pude llamar a una ambulancia y retirarme, mi Tutor me estaba buscando, y no puedo meterlo en problemas… realmente lo siento, Alphonse… - (limpiándose el rostro por las leves lagrimas que soltaba de sus ojos)

-No te preocupes, estoy… -(en ese momento, el beeper de Kitsu comienza a sonar, haciendo que ella se alerte y lo lea. Su rostro se torna algo preocupado, mientras se alejaba de Alphonse) – ¿Qué Sucede?-

-Lo siento Al, debo irme… me están llamando… perdóname, vendré lo más pronto que pueda para verte nuevamente, ¡recupérate pronto!- Saliendo de la habitación a las corridas, dejando a Alphonse desconcertado-

-¡KITSU! ¡VUELVE POR FAVOR!- (Gritaba Alphonse mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama)

En ese momento, Edward logra escuchar a su hermano gritar con fuerza, corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos para llegar; chocándose en el camino a una chica, pero sin darle mucha importancia debido a los gritos de Alphonse. Al llegar a la habitación, encuentra se lo encuentra doblado en dos, en la cama, gritando con fuerza el nombre de la supuesta chica.

-¡Alphonse! ¡Alphonse detente! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- gritaba el rubio mayor mientras trataba de sujetar a su hermano mientras este intentaba levantarse de la cama.

-¡NO, ESPERA! ¡ELLA ESTUVO ACA! ¡KITSU ESTUVO ACA!- gritaba Alphonse desesperado, mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que estuvo acá? ¡Ross!¡Brosh! –grito con fuerza Edward, sujetando a su hermano para que no se levantara, mientras que la figura de Ross aparecía en la entrada de la habitación, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede señor Elric?- Hablaba la pelinegro con su distintivo lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-¡La loca por la que este esta embobado estuvo en la habitación! ¿Cómo demonios la dejaron pasar y sin detenerla?- amenazaba con su brazo izquierdo en alto, con su puño cerrado, mientras su hermano seguía gritando el nombre de la chica.

-Le pedí al teniente Brosh que estuviese alerta mientras me ausentaba un momento, ¿Cómo no esta aquí?- miraba confundida la teniente, observando por toda la habitación sin encontrar rastros de Brosh.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitación, se abre violentamente, dejando a la vista la figura de un militar sosteniendo su arma reglamentaria, apuntando en dirección a la cama de Alphonse.

-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?- gritó el teniente Brosh, para luego ser recibido por un puñetazo por parte del mayor de los Elric, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo. –Ahg!-

-¡ESO PREGUNTO YO! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABA? ¡TENÍA QUE ESTAR VIGILANDO LA ENTRADA DE LA HABITACIÓN!- Refunfuñaba Edward como era de su costumbre, mirando con enojo al joven en el suelo.

-Lo… lo siento señor, fui por agua, no pensé que alguien llegara a entrar en estos pocos minutos de ausencia-

-Eso significa que aquella joven estuvo vigilándonos hasta que la puerta quedara libre y tuviese la posibilidad de entrar- Habló la teniente Ross con firmeza, ayudando a su compañero.

-¡Diablos, voy a tener que llamar a Mustang para que traiga de inmediato a esa custodia de una buena vez, no puedo confiar en nadie!- Gritaba mientras se iba de la habitación golpeando con fuerza la puerta, dejando a los dos tenientes confundidos y preocupados.

-CENTRAL-

Pocas horas para que llegara el mediodía, en clima estaba lo bastante agradable para un entrenamiento al aire libre.

Se podía notar en los patios de los cuarteles de Central a Armstrong y a una joven de cabello negro, atado a una coleta alta enfrentándose en un combate de lo que parecía uno de los tantos entrenamientos que se hacen en dicho lugar.

Por una de las habitaciones, se podía escuchar un teléfono sonar, la figura de un hombre de cabellos cortos y negros atendía con tranquilidad, sin antes bostezar para desperezarse.

-¡MUSTANG!- se escuchó del otro lado del tubo del teléfono, provocando que retirara el tubo de su oreja, con un gesto de cansancio en sus ojos, suspirando.

-Acero… tranquilízate, aunque grites nos vas a llegar nunca a mi altura, y en todo el sentido de la palabra- río divertido, escuchando aun mas pataletas por parte de Edward, pasando unos minutos antes de que la conversación se pusiera seria. –Con respecto a la custodia, Armstrong la esta probando antes de enviarla al hospital. –Miró a la ventana mientras observaba a las dos personas peleando. -¿Cómo se encuentra Alphonse en este momento?-

-Estable, pero aun adolorido y nervioso por haber visto a la chica…- Se escuchaba un semblante de tristeza en la voz de Edward.

-Tranquilo Acero, todo pasará… Así que apareció la chica… estuve observando las características que Armstrong diseño… -Colocando el tubo en su hombro, poniéndose uno de sus guantes en su mano derecha, sin dejar de observar a los que entrenaban afuera, abriendo con cuidado la ventana de la oficina, chasqueando sus dedos, provocando la reacción de alquimia de fuego a dirección de la joven. Armstrong reacciona ante el chasquido, saltando hacia atrás, dejando a la joven a la merced del ataque de Mustang, evitándolo por poco centímetros mientras gritaba desde el patio.

-¡Comandante! ¡No es justo hacer eso en una pele…- no pudo terminar la oración, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo por parte del General de Brigada, golpeándose fuertemente con el árbol que había detrás de ella.

-¡Recuerda que en una guerra no hay reglas de pelea y debes tener los ojos hasta por la espalda! –Hablaba orgulloso Armstrong mientras hacía una de sus tantas poses victoriosas.

La joven se levanta con algo de dolor, poniéndose en posición de pelea y corriendo hacia Armstrong, escuchándose la voz de Mustang:

-¡APURATE A TUMBARLO Y VEN ENSEGUIDA A LA OFICINA!- Hubo un silencio, retomando la conversación con Edward al teléfono- Como te decía, pronto tendrás la custodia, ahora tranquilízate y encárgate de pegar los afiches de búsqueda de la joven- quitándose el tubo del oído y terminando la conversación, mirando nuevamente la pelea.- ¡USA LOS PUNTOS DEBILES, EN UNA BATALLA TODO SE UTILIZA!- grita con fuerza, suspirando al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana, poniendo su mano en su frente y con cara de decepción.- ¿Por qué no hace lo que le enseñe en todo este tiempo?

Aquel ultimo comentario de Roy, hace reaccionar a la joven, cambiando la posición del puño a un codazo en las costillas derechas a Armstrong, haciendo que este pierda la atención, tomándolo con la mayor fuerza posible de unos de sus brazos, levantándolo y lanzándolo contra el suelo, dejando a Armstrong tumbado con una reacción de sorpresa, pero sin dejar de mirar a la joven que saltaba de alegría.

-Bien pequeña, ahora ve a la oficina que el Comandante te necesita… pasaste la prueba con éxito- sonrió con sus brillos en el rostro, mientras la joven hace una leve reverencia, corriendo rápidamente hacia dentro del edificio.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy, que rápido crecen…- decía el General de brigada con lagrimas en sus ojos y haciendo nuevamente una de sus poses ya de pie.

Luego de unos minutos, se escucha el llamado a una puerta (N.A. Kitsu: nuevamente… / Rina: Toc Toc a la señora puerta xD) para luego escucharse una voz masculina dando la aprobación a abrirla.

-Con su permiso, señor….- decía la joven de cabellos oscuros, aun atado por su coleta alta, ingresando a la oficina. –Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que necesita? –

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se fijaron de manera intimidante hacia la chica, con su semblante serio en el rostro.

-siéntate…- la joven enseguida obedeció a la orden, observándolo. –Por lo que veo haz terminado con éxitos el entrenamiento que se te ha impuesto, ahora te daré tu misión… pero antes…- entrelazando sus dedos entre si, apoyando los codos en la mesa, sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana? Note a la perfección que tu presencia no estaba en los cuarteles desde antes que amaneciera, ¿me podrías explicar?-

La joven se tensa ante el comentario de Roy, comenzando extrañamente a balbucear, notándose muy nerviosa.

-eh… pues… yo… eh…- contesta rápidamente poniéndose firme- ¡Estuve en la biblioteca! Necesitaba leer para el examen.

La figura del hombre se estiro hacia la silla, mirando unos papeles a su costado, leyendo con cuidado.

-Ya veo… pero para tus exámenes faltan unos cuantos años…- Aquella mirada filosa se posaron nuevamente en la figura de la joven, sintiéndose una extraña aura asesina saliendo de él. – Dime donde estuviste antes de que te carbonice…

Nuevamente la joven se puse sumamente nerviosa, sin dar alguna respuesta concreta, hasta suspirar resignada.

-Lo siento Señor, me escape de las instalaciones para conseguir el primer lugar de la firma de autógrafos de mi autor favorito, le prometo no volver a retirarme sin aviso previo.-

Aquel comentario hace que la expresión de Mustang cambie a una más calmada, respirando hondo y poniéndose de pie, caminando en dirección hacia ella.

-Muy bien… solo espero que no se repita, ¿Esta claro teniente Naga?...Te designaré tu misión… -con unos papeles en sus manos, sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.- Debes custodiar y proteger la vida de una importante persona aquí en Central, hace unos días sufrió un grave accidente y al ser de un cuerpo débil, necesitará unos cuantos días de reposo, su misión será cuidarlo hasta que este en condiciones de poder manejarse solo, ¿esta claro?-mirando a la joven por sobre los papeles.

-Ah, ¡Si señor!- poniéndose de pie y firmemente, notándose el brillo en sus ojos de emoción y felicidad, ¿acaso será alguna figura de gran autoridad?¿un famoso artista o algún superior de los cuarteles? Muchas opciones aparecieron en su cabeza mientras que Roy la observaba con un semblante extraño en su rostro.

-"Quisiera saber que se esta imaginando esta chica… bueno, solo espero que pueda cuidarlos como se debe"- Pensó para sus adentros el Comandante, poniéndose de pie y saludándola.-Muy bien, Teniente, la mayor Hawkeye te dará toda la información que necesites acerca de esta persona, ahora retírate-

Sin dar muchas vueltas, la joven se retiro aun emocionada por aquella misión, caminando por toda central pensando quién podría ser la persona que debería cuidar.

Unos minutos después, en la oficina de la mayor Riza Hawkeye, la teniente golpea la puerta y entra a la misma, notando a la mayor leyendo algunos documentos importantes, y luego observando a la jovencita en la entrada.

-Buenos días Teniente Naga…- Dijo con su voz neutral, poniéndose de pie hacia ella, entregándole algunos papeles a la joven, sin dejar de hablar de manera tranquila, explicándole algunos detalles de la misión. –Debes asistir al hospital general de central…-

- ho… ¿¡Hospital general! –grito con sorpresa la pelinegro mientras tomaba los papeles. -¿Puedo saber cual es el nombre de la persona que debo custodiar?- preguntaba con algo de temor en sus palabras.

-Claro… es el hermano menor de los Elric… Alphonse Elric…- Miraba entre los papeles.

En ese mismo instante, los ojos de la teniente Naga se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo dentro suyo como un fuerte choque eléctrico la recorría, haciéndola volver a la realidad, dejándola sumamente pálida, llamando la atención de la mayor Hawkeye.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Teniente? Se la nota un poco más pálida de lo normal…- mirándola con atención.

-Ah, ¡no! ¡Estoy bien! Solo me sorprendió, ellos son muy conocidos en Central…- tratando de tranquilizarse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- …Me sorprende que me den semejante responsabilidad…- (N.A. Rina: Claro nena! Son semejantes vidas en ese lugar! / Kitsu: U…)

-Estoy de acuerdo, los hermanos Elric son personajes distinguidos en toda Central, será mejor que cumplas tus ordenes al pie de la letra, puede costarte mas que el uniforme…- sonriendo levemente pero con algo de malicia hacia la joven, la cual siente un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda al escuchar ese ultimo comentario.

-Si, mayor, lo tengo muy en claro… - una gota de sudor frió recorría por sobre el costado de su rostro mientras hacía una reverencia. –¡Partiré de inmediato! Con su permiso.- Cerrando la puerta de la oficina, caminando por los pasillos nuevamente pero esta vez con un semblante de preocupación y desesperación en su rostro, mordiendo uno de los guantes que llevaba puesto. -¿y ahora que hago? ¿Cómo puedo mirarlo a los ojos?... no le puedo decir que soy yo…- Sumergida en sus pensamientos con sus ojos cerrados, pero al momento de abrirlos, una figura conocida para ella aparece de la nada, abrazándola con fuerza al punto de levantarla del suelo.

-¡Princesitaaaa! ¿Cómo estas que no te pude ver en todo el día? ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?- Havoc la suelta pero sin soltarle las manos, mirándola con suma admiración y ternura.

-Ah… ¡AH! ¡Bien! Me designaron una misión y estaba a punto de retirarme hacia mi destino…- hablaba con algo de preocupación, notándose en ese mismo momento algo que llevaba en las manos el Teniente Segundo. -¿Qué es eso, Havoc?- hablándole con familiaridad, como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida.

-¿esto? ¿Viste que linda?- mostrándole una boina azul del mismo color del uniforme de Central, incluso con las insignias de los cuarteles. – Me pareció algo original para llevar, ¿no te parece?- en ese mismo instante, la joven toma la boina y con velocidad, se la coloca sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece? Me queda mejor que a vos… -sonreía por primera vez mientras le ponía ojitos de ternura- ¿me la regalas, Havoc? Por favor… como premio por aprobar el entrenamiento…-

Havoc queda maravillado por la mirada de la pequeña de ojos marrones, que brillaban como la luz de las estrellas, dejándolo prácticamente en estado de enamoramiento.

-ah… si mi princesa… te queda mucho mejor que a mi… te lo regalo…-tratando de no babear en el intento mientras sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas. (N.A: Rina: nos ahogamos en baba!/ Kitsu: alñjfdklsañfjdk –ahogada-)

-¡Gracias Havoc! ¡Sos un amor de persona! –Se acerca para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un beso en la mejilla, corriendo hacia las escaleras y bajando rápidamente, dejando al joven teniente segundo en estado de shock, con su rostro sumamente rojo y soltando algún hilo de baba- (N.A: Rina: ahhh, mucha babaaaa! lxasjfdl –se ahoga también-)

-AFUERAS DE CENTRAL-

En la ciudad, Edward se encontraba recorriendo los lugares que más solía Alphonse estar, dejando los volantes de "se busca" de la joven, preguntando a algunas personas conocidas para ellos y que tenían un poco mas de confianza al hablar.

(Cafetería)

-Mirell, ¿haz visto a esta joven por acá?- Preguntaba el joven de cabellos rubios y atado a una coleta, mientras la joven camarera observaba el papel, examinándolo con cuidado.

-hmm, no joven Elric, en este momento no se me viene a la cabeza, en estos empleos uno ve tanta gente que no se puede grabar en la cabeza a todos, sin embargo colgaremos el volante en la puerta, quizás haya suerte…- sonreía la camarera mientras tomaba el volante con cuidado- ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Alphonse?

En ese momento, la mirada de Edward decae considerablemente, sin embargo, mantiene una sonrisa "discreta" y la mira nuevamente a los ojos.

-Al esta estudiando demasiado y esta descansando en la casa-

-Oh, bueno, envíele mis saludos y que todo le vaya bien- sonríe amablemente, haciendo que Edward le devuelva la misma sonrisa, levantando la mano a modo de saludo y dirigiéndose a otro puesto del lugar.

La joven antes de volver con sus tareas, mira nuevamente el dibujo que le habían pasado, pensando por un momento y mirando en dirección a donde Edward se había ido, ya desapareciendo de su vista.

-Que raro… ¿Por qué ahora me resulta familiar? ¿Donde la habré visto?- diciéndose a si misma, para luego seguir con lo suyo.

Durante un largo rato, en que Edward iba de negocio en negocio, preguntando a toda persona que pudiera saber algo de aquella extraña muchacha, en su mente intentaba responder muchas interrogantes.

-Es la primera vez en tantos años que Alphonse tiene interés en algo, y mucho menos en alguien que no fuera la alquimia, me alegra saberlo, pero…- mirando uno de los pocos volantes que le quedaban, apoyándose contra unas rejas bajas que había cerca de una plaza, levantando la voz de repente –lo mas importante… ¿CÓMO ALGUIEN PUEDE INTERESARSE EN ÉL?- (N.A: -Ambas se quedan mirando a Edward con una gotita en la frente y cara de "celoso"-)

La gente en la plaza lo observaron por un momento, algunos sorprendiéndose, otros simplemente riendo en ocasiones y otra parte sin darle mucha importancia.

Edward trato de relajarse, respirando algo agitado mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que vuelva al hospital, creo que la custodia de Al debería estar llegando- decía a si mismo al momento de ver que el sol se estaba poniendo, dando a entender que ya eran alrededor de las 18 hs. Sin mucha mas que decir, guardo pegó algunos últimos volantes y comenzó su camino hacia el hospital.

-Hospital Central-

Las luces de la ciudad empezaban a prenderse, mientras que a lo lejos, se podía divisar un auto con insignias militares. Dentro de este, la figura de una chica con uniforme y una boina en su cabeza, se movía de un lago para el otro, pensando y torturándose la cabeza.

-ay dios, ¿y si se dan cuenta que soy yo? Dudo mucho que sean tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta, ¡ay no se que hacer! – gritaba desesperada en el asiento trasero, quitándose violentamente la boina para desarreglarse el cabello de la histeria, mientras que el conductor del auto, la miraba extrañado y en ocasiones con miedo.

-Teniente Naga, ¿Necesita algo? ¿Un calmante quizás?- preguntaba el señor de lentes oscuros y gorro militar, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-¡No!- gritaba eufóricamente, provocando que el auto se moviera en zigzag cada tanto –Estoy bien, solo nerviosa, es la primera misión en mi vida y tengo algo de miedo de fallar en ella-

-Tranquilícese, todos tuvimos la primera misión siempre y es algo común en todos nosotros –Sonreía levemente mientras doblaba para entrar en la rotonda frente al hospital, deteniéndose levemente –Solo piense que si la eligieron, es porque tiene potencial para ser una custodia, así que le deseo éxitos-

La joven de cabellos negros, sonríe ante el comentario, bajando lentamente del auto, mirando la entrada del hospital, respirando hondo y comenzando a caminar, no sin antes ser llamada por el conductor.

-¡Teniente! ¡Su boina, no se olvide de ella!-

Al darse cuenta de que tenía todo el cabello suelto, suelta un alarido de susto, agarrando la boina con desesperación, arreglándose el cabello de manera que pareciera corto, y así dirigiéndose a la puerta central, dejándose solo a vista al conductor mirando como la chica desaparecía de su vista, mostrando un rostro sonriente pero con nerviosismo.

-Cada día más jóvenes y más raros, dios…. Tengo que retirarme…- hablo a si mismo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Una vez adentro, preguntó en recepción donde estaba la sala, para luego comenzar a caminar por los pasillos, al mismo tiempo que un joven rubio que caminaba un poco más adelante que ella.

Luego de unos minutos, este joven entra primero a la habitación, llamándole la atención a la chica. Allí, se escucho unos "pequeños" gritos de enojo.

Temerosa, la teniente trata de tomar la perilla, abriéndola con lentitud, notando la presencia de dos militares ya conocidos por ella, y de aquel joven que anteriormente vio en los pasillos del lugar.

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LA CUSTODIA! SUPUESTAMENTE DEBERÍA HABER LLEGADO- moviendo sus brazos enloquecidamente mientras los otros dos militares trataban de calmarlo. –¡SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO LE CAIGO BIEN A ESE COMANDANTE DE CUARTA PERO NO LE PERMITO QUE JUEGUE CON ESTAS COSAS! ¡SEGURO QUE ESTE SOLDADO ES UNO MAS DE ESTOS INUTILES QUE TIENE EN CENTRAL!- mirando con enojo a los militares, los cuales trataban de hablar.

-estem… Joven Elric…- hablaba nervioso el teniente Furry, señalando hacia un costado de Edward.

-¡¿QUÉ!- gritó con fuerza, volteando violentamente hacia su costado, notando la presencia de la joven que se encontraba delante de él, posando firme y saludando en pose de Viena. En ese momento, el rostro de Edward se relaja a uno un tanto confundido, mirando nuevamente a los militares -¿Es una broma?-

Los militares sonrieron, con una gota en su cabeza, diciendo al unísono un "No señor", mientras saludaban también en la misma pose que la joven teniente frente a ellos.

-¡Teniente Naga, bienvenida!- dijo firmemente el Teniente Falman, esperando respuesta.

-¡Lamento el retraso Teniente!¡Soy la teniente Naga, reportándome señor Elric!-

-A ver, a ver… déjenme asimilar este momento…-colocando su mano en la barbilla, mirándola de arriba abajo a la chica- vos… sos… ¿la custodia?-

-Si Señor…- sin abandonar su pose firme, bajando la mano lentamente.

-Aha… ¿de donde te sacó el Comandante?- aun mirándola muy atentamente, casi amenazante.

-De los cuarteles generales de Central, señor…-hablaba con tranquilidad, aunque se le podía notar algo de nerviosismo.

-Joven Elric, la teniente Naga es pupila del Comandante y el General de Brigada desde que nació, fue educada y entrenada bajo sus normas y conceptos, por lo tanto fue enviada a esta misión por tener una de las mejores notas del cuartel y ser considerada como alguien digno de confiar-

En ese instante, Edward cambia su semblante a uno más a la defensiva, comenzando a imaginarse cosas en su cabeza.

-criada… ¿por Mustang y Armstrong? No, no, no, ¡es una pesadilla! –Retrocediendo mientras se sentaba en la cama donde estaba Alphonse ya sentado, mirando también sorprendido –¡Crearon un monstruo!- Gritaba Edward con las manos agarrándose la cabeza.

Hubo silencio por un momento, luego, se pudieron escuchar carcajadas por parte de Furry y Falman, tratando de no caer al piso de la risa, mientras que la teniente se mantenía en la misma posición, casi sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero sintiéndose de alguna forma insultada.

-jajajaja, no joven Elric, aunque todo el mundo piensa lo mismo, la teniente es muy diferente a ellos…- decía Falman.

-claro, si en eso se encargaba la mayor Hawkeye…- terminaba la frase Furry, mientras ambos se acercaban a la teniente Naga.

-Vamos de mal en peor…- decía el rubio mayor, tomándose la cabeza e imaginándose una extraña escena del trío de militares en un fondo negro, todos con una sonrisa macabra y "accesorios" un tanto fuera de lugar, mientras la teniente estaba en el medio, vestida de manera militar, pero con una apariencia completamente diferente, siendo como una mezcla de los tres, sonriendo a lo mustang, con pose de Armstrong y con la mirada fría y sin emoción de la Mayor Hawkeye- ¡ES UNA QUIMERA!¡HICIERON UNA QUIMERA EN VIDA!- gritando con los brazos moviéndolos como loco- ¡Y SIN ALQUIMIA!

Nuevamente la sala se lleno de risas, tanto de los militares como de Alphonse, que a pesar del dolor no podía evitar causarle gracia la actuación de su hermano.

-ehm, Edward cálmate…- decía Falman mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la teniente, la cual miraba aun igual de confundida y sorprendida –La teniente tiene un carácter muy diferentes a los tres, no tiene porque imaginarse cosas, solo esperamos que sea de ayuda en este momento tan difícil-

Nuevamente la calma volvió a la sala, Edward respiraba más calmado, tomándose la cabeza y mirando a joven, para luego acercarse y extender la mano.

-Muy bien… espero que cumpla con su trabajo, teniente Naga… soy Edward Elric, un placer…- mirándola, temiendo en como podría reaccionar la chica, sin embargo, esta tomo la mano de él, sonriendo de una manera que sorprendió al muchacho y a su hermano menor.

-El placer es todo mió, Señor Elric, estoy a sus servicios- sonriendo de una manera tal amable y tranquila, que a Edward le resultaba imposible que fuera una chica criada bajo el mando de Roy Mustang o de Alex Lois Armstrong.

-Ehem, bueno… -se arreglaba la garganta, soltando la mano de la joven, para luego señalar a su hermano- Esta bolsa con forma humana es mi hermano Alphonse-

-¡Oye!- decía alphonse, tomándose el hombro, tratando de volver a su posición media recostada.

-si, como decía…-mirando a Alphonse y luego a la teniente- él esta aquí por no saber cuidarse solo, así que tendrás que cuidarlo y vigilarlo, a pesar de sus heridas, esta decidido a escaparse de aquí para encontrar a su princesa perdida-

-¡OYE!- grito con fuerza pero sin moverse, su rostro estaba completamente rojo ante el comentario, para luego voltear la mirada, un tanto molesto- igual, yo no necesito que me cuiden, mucho menos de los perros del Comandante Mustang-

Los rostros de todos en la sala fueron de sorpresa, más por los militares Falman y Furry, que conocían a Alphonse desde hace tanto tiempo y jamás menciono algo tan negativo del Comandante como ahora. Edward simplemente se acercó a su hermano, tratando de no lastimarlo al momento de abrazarlo.

-¡Por fin me estas entendiendo, hermano! ¡Sabía que ibas a venir para mi lado!-

-Agh, hermano me lastimas!- tratando de soltarse.

-Sepa disculpar, señor…-interrumpió la teniente, acercándose a ellos- no me considero ningún perro de nadie, fui criada bajo el mando del Comandante y General de brigada, y jamás tuve que pensar de una manera tan negativa, es una falta de respeto a lo que acaba de decir hacia mis superiores- mirando con seriedad y tomando una actitud muy conocida para todos en la sala.

-si… ahí esta Hawkeye… ahora entiendo lo que decían…- decía Edward mientras soltaba a Alphonse, sonriendo de manera maliciosa- si, se nota que aun no conoces del todo a Mustang, ya tendrás oportunidad…- en ese momento, notaba la cara molesta de su hermano, tal parecía que no le había agradado para nada el comentario de la teniente, tratando de calmar el ambiente- le comento, teniente, que nosotros conocemos demasiado a sus tutores y estamos acostumbrados a hablar así de ellos, así que no tome siempre a mal lo que podamos decir… solo ocúpese de su misión de ser custodia y aceptar nuestros tratos hacia ellos-

-Teniente Naga, por experiencia, todos nosotros ya conocemos como son ellos, solo trate de aceptarlos como son, ya se va a acostumbrar- mencionaba Falman con una media sonrisa.

La joven simplemente respiro hondo, tratando de asimilar las palabras que le habían mencionado y tratar de no estar nerviosa por el momento.

-Muy bien señor, lamento mi comportamiento, no se volverá a repetir- haciendo una reverencia firme, mientras Edward la miraba y levantaba las manos a un costado y negando con la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa decepcionante, a punto de decir algo pero siendo interrumpido.

-Típico comportamiento de los perros del ejercito…- mencionaba Alphonse con un tono medio molesto, ya sin siquiera mirar a la teniente.

Nadie en la sala dijo nada, Kitsu simplemente suspiro un momento, prefirió no decir nada para evitar malos entendidos y mantenerse en posición.

-oye Edward ¿seguro que quieres esto? Sabes que desde aquella vez no podemos confiar en ningún militar que nosotros no conozcamos, además, la señora teniente debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer…- decía Alphonse mirando a su hermano con seriedad.

-Ah…- intento hablar Edward, pero es interrumpido por la voz de la teniente.

-Señorita… Señor- hablaba con seriedad y tranquilidad hacia Alphonse, a pesar de que este no la miraba a los ojos.

-Perdóname que te pregunte pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunta Edward mirándola confuso, tal parece que él también pensaba que ella era una "señora".

-16 años, señor…- sin cambiar ningún semblante en su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ!- reaccionan ambos hermanos ante la sorpresa, eso hace que Edward se acerque a ella desesperado, comenzando a mirarla de arriba abajo, sobre todo de arriba.

-Listo, esto ya de por si es una broma…-tomándose la cabeza- ¡¿CÓMO PODES TENER 16 AÑOS Y SER MÁS ALTA QUE YO!-

Nuevamente los militares comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Alphonse se tomaba el rostro, como avergonzado y aun más molesto, o más bien decepcionado.

-Eso te pasa por no tomar leche, ya te dije que no vas a crecer más… no sería raro si toma la altura del General de Brigada- cruzándose de brazos con algo de cuidado.

-¡Ni de broma!- reaccionó la teniente, tomando por sorpresa a todos, para luego arreglarse la garganta y luego comportarse como antes –dudo mucho en eso, señor Alphonse, no creo que pueda crecer más-

-Más te vale…- mirando a Edward con molestia mientras caminaba a la puerta- muy bien, seguiré con mis asuntos…-en ese momento se da cuenta de algo, caminando nuevamente hacia la teniente, tomando un volante y pasándoselo –teniente, por casualidad, ¿no conoce a esta chica?-

En ese momento, la joven nota de entrada la mano del General de Brigada en aquella figura, notando que era ella con la vestimenta que usaba el día en que conoció a Alphonse. Guardó silencio por un momento, pensando un poco y luego moviendo la cabeza, negando.

-Disculpe Señor Edward, no la conozco…-

-Esta bien, esta joven la estamos buscando, si llega a verla por el hospital o que llegue a entrar a la habitación, no dude en avisarme y en detenerla, ¿esta claro?-

-Si señor- afirmó sin dudarlo, tratando de que no le agarrara un fuerte dolor de cabeza con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de todas las ordenes designadas, las charlas y comentarios fuera de lugar, tanto Edward como los militares tomaron la decisión de retirarse a sus asuntos, dejando solamente en la habitación a la teniente y a Alphonse, que trataba de pelar una manzana, sin mucho resultado por el dolor.

-Señor Alphonse, déjeme ayudarlo…-tratando se acercarse, pero es detenida con la voz seria de él.

-Se cuidarme solo, teniente, no necesita tratarme como un bebé…- hablaba cortante el menor de los Elric, mientras seguía peleando con la manzana, a un punto de tirarla hacia un costado, siendo tomada rápidamente por la joven.

-Comprendo que no quiera ser tratado como tal, pero no puede moverse…-hablándole tranquilamente, tomando el cuchillo de la mano de él y comenzando a pelar- sin embargo, no es malo recibir de vez en cuando algo de ayuda… solo tenga paciencia hasta que pueda moverse y hacer las cosas por sus propios medios.-

Alphonse simplemente cerró la boca, mirando hacia otro lado, aun con su tono de molestia, pero ya más calmado que antes.

-…ok… -mirando hacia la ventana- Además de ser un perro de los militares, ¿Qué otra cosa más le interesaría hacer de su vida?-

La joven sonrió levemente, mientras cortaba la manzana en un plato, pasándoselo.

-Muchas cosas, señor… a pesar de ser parte de esta familia, quisiera recorrer el mundo, ser buena cocinera, leer muchos libros de interés, poder manejarme independientemente…- respirando hondo al decir esas cosas, mirando también la ventana- saber cada día más sobre la alquimia...-

Eso ultimo llamo la atención de Alphonse, mirándola por primera vez sin un semblante de molestia, tomando el plato pero aun sin comer.

-¿Alquimia? ¿Acaso te interesa la alquimia?-

-Si, desde que tengo memoria…-antes de poder continuar, recordaba las normas que Mustang le había indicado, y que no podía mencionar que era alquimista hasta el final de sus exámenes- …siempre me gusto, ya que veía al Comandante y al General de Brigada manejarse con ella, tengo muchos deseos de ser tan buena como ellos… pero fracaso considerablemente- un semblante de tristeza se dibuja en su rostro, ocultándose los ojos por la boina, provocándole a Alphonse algunos recuerdos del pasado, recostándose en la almohada pero aun sin acostarse, mirando la comida.

-se lo que es fracasar… más que nada en la alquimia…-mirando la ventana- pero si uno tiene esperanzas y fe en uno mismo, todo funciona… al final.-

La teniente levantó la mirada, escuchar las palabras de Alphonse le reconfortaba, a pesar de no poder decir nada de lo que realmente sabía.

Pasaron unas horas, Alphonse se había quedado dormido con el plato aun en sus manos, sin haber tocado bocado, a lo cual la teniente lo toma, dejándolo a un costado y sentándose en una silla cerca de la ventana, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Esto va a resultar más difícil de lo que pensé… no se cuanto tiempo podré ocultarlo…-hablaba por lo bajo mientras se quitaba la boina, dejándose ver sus ojos llorosos- realmente lo siento, Alphonse…-tomándose el rostro, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas de su rostro.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y sin problemas, con Alphonse descansando, con las ventanas cerradas y la teniente fuera de la habitación haciendo guardia, nuevamente con la boina en su cabeza y una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-  
Continuará

Próximo Capítulo: "Residencia de los Elric"

**Rina: Cuarto capitulo terminado! Wiiii! –****Saltando y moviendo la katana como loca-**

**Kitsune: después de… cuanto?**

**Rina: perdí la cuenta en el 2009… -mirándola-**

**Kitsune: bueno, fueron muchos años, pero ahora le re volvimos y vamos a hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para terminar esta historia que tenemos desde el 200…?**

**Rina: 2007…-contando- faaa, cuantos años! –la agarra del cogote- eso te pasa por colgada!**

**Kitsune: -peleando por su vida- ok, ok, perdón! –se suelta- ahora que nos juntamos para hacer los capítulos vamos a hacer las cosas mejor...**

**Rina: eso espero…-amenazante con la katana en mano- ya no nos va a colgar el editor T,T!**

**Kitsune: si! Así que seguiremos adelante!**

**-se abrazan y lloran de la felicidad-**

**Ambas: espero que nos sigan leyendo! Pedimos perdón por tanto tiempo de espera! No nos quemen la casa! (Ya que algunos nos iban a hacer piquete y a quemarnos los televisores (¿?)) Desde ya, muchas gracias y esperen para el próximo capitulo =D**


	5. Residencia de los Elric

**Capitulo 5º  
****La residencia de los Elric**

Una nueva mañana en central. Los rayos del sol iluminaban las calles, sobre todo en la parte de las residencias. En una parte importante de este lugar, una figura de la milicia salía de una sencilla casa de dos pisos, moviendo su uniforme en señal de calor, mientras miraba una lista.  
-Creo que esta todo, pero sé que será un motivo de guerra entre el comandante y Acero-Dijo para sí mismo el joven teniente de cabellos marrones, mientras se prendía un cigarrillo, rascándose la nuca y caminando hacia el hospital, pensando un poco en camino -¿Qué estará haciendo mi princesa? ¿Cómo puede ser que la hayan dejado con este par? ¿Y si se enamora o la seducen? No, acero solo piensa en la alquimia, y su hermano pasa más tiempo en las nubes que otra cosa… ah! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Havoc! Podrían colgarte por hablar mal de ellos, más acero…- Moviendo su cuerpo de manera extraña mientras caminaba rumbo al hospital.

En la entrada de dicho lugar, dos figuras se dejaban ver, caminando lentamente por una de las veredas. Estas figuras eran Alphonse, el cual caminaba con sumo cuidado y con mala gana, apoyándose en uno de los brazos de la otra figura, que era la teniente Naga.

-Señor Alphonse, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No desea ir en auto hacia su casa?- preguntaba la teniente con toda humildad, a la cara de indiferencia y un tanto molesta de Alphonse, quien ni se dignaba a verla a los ojos.

-No, prefiero el aire fresco…-respondiendo en seco a la propuesta.  
-Bueno, entonces sigamos, solo evite soltarse para no caerse…- menciono la teniente, acomodándose la boina con su mano libre, y tratando de cortar el ambiente tenso de la caminata.-Linda zona… ¿no le parece?-

-Pues, no… ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir aquí, ya nada me parece lindo...-mencionaba con tan poco animo en su voz, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorarla.  
-A mi me parece un lindo barrio, muy diferente a otros lugares que he visto- comentaba la joven, aun decidida a que el ambiente cambiara. (N.A. Rina: kitsu, kitsu, mira como corto el ambiente como si fuese mantequilla! –cortaba con su katana a la nada- Kitsune: ¬¬U loca…)  
-Son las residencias militares, es uno de los mejores barrios que se pueden conocer…- le contesto Alphonse de igual manera cortante y molesta, era muy obvio que la conversación era imposible de mantenerla, pasando unos cuantos minutos en silencio incomodo, escuchándose a lo lejos, una voz familiar para el par.

-¡Princesita! - Gritaba el Teniente segundo Havoc, levantando de repente a la jovencita, la cual evita hacer movimientos bruscos y apartar el brazo del de Alphonse, el cual miraba entre sorprendido y de igual manera, molesto. –Pensé que aun se encontraban en el hospital, me alegra encontrarlos aquí, ya hice las compras y esta todo guardado en su lugar, Alphonse… Apropósito, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Preguntaba mientras aun tenía a Kitsu en brazos.

-…no me quejo… puedo respirar solo…- enviando una indirecta hacia su custodia, la cual aun no podía moverse.

-¡Que bueno! Espero sepa entender que es por su bien, todos en Central estamos pendientes de su salud, y la teniente Naga en una de las mejores en su trabajo- Sonreía mientras comenzaba a abrazar y refregar a la joven que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que la tenían agarrada.-Pero cuídenmela mucho que es mi preciada princesita, ¿O no?

-Ugh…- la teniente no decía nada, más sin embargo, se podía notar un ligero tono azul en su piel, a lo que Havoc la suelta de repente.

-Discúlpeme Teniente, ¡no fue mi intención!- Gritaba preocupado Havoc, mirando que la joven que tomaba bocanadas de aire, pero siempre pendiente de que no se le cayera la boina.

-ugh… no… no hay problema Teniente Segundo… solo, tenga cuidado la próxima, puede lastimar al Señor Alphonse-

Ese comentario final molestó demasiado a Alphonse, el cual hizo un suspiro de molestia, mientras comenzaba a caminar de una manera sorprendente lenta para un humano común.

-Alphonse, sería mejor que no camine solo, puede caerse y después nos meteremos en problemas con Acero…- Comentaba Havoc, caminando a un costado de Alphonse, mientras la teniente se acercaba para volver a colocar el brazo para que él se apoyara, cosa que hizo de muy mala gana.

-No hay problema teniente Havoc-Dijo Alphonse con un tono serio y cortante, llegando a lo que sería la casa de los Elric.

Aquel hogar parecía sencillo, las paredes limpias y con un lindo tono blanco, a la vista se podía notar que tenía dos pisos, habían un total de 6 ventanas, dos en el frente y 4 en uno de los costados, haciendo pensar que habría más en las otras paredes. El tejado era de un color rojizo, al igual que las rejas de entrada, con un pasillo de piedras que conectaba a la entrada principal y al costado unos campitos de césped no muy bien cuidados pero se podía notar algo de verde.

-Es una muy linda casa, Señor Alphonse…- miraba la joven de ojos marrones, mientras Alphonse la observaba de reojo y se podía notar una leve sonrisita irónica en su rostro un tanto avergonzado u asustado.

-Aun no vio nada, Teniente…- mencionó Havoc mientras abría la reja y metía las llaves de la puerta principal.

Al abrirse la puerta, se podía notar un living con 3 grandes sillones de cuero rojo y detalles en negro; en el medio de ellos, una hermosa y simpática mesita ratona de vidrio, la cual estaba llena de papeles y vasos usados.  
A la izquierda de estos sillones, se veía la puerta de uno de los baños, en un pasillo con tres puertas y a mitad este, una escalera de caracol de metal negro. Una de las puertas era una habitación, la de Alphonse para ser directos, y otra una para huéspedes, la cual estaba convertida en biblioteca de tantos libros y escritos de Edward y por último, la puerta de una biblioteca, o eso intentaba ser, perteneciente también a Edward, debido a los tantos libros de alquimia.

Por el medio del living, hacia el fondo, se notaba una gran cocina, no muy bien cuidada y se podría llegar a decir que alguna que otra rata se movía por ahí, mientras que en un costado estaba el comedor con la gran mesa, la cual tenía entre platos de plástico, vasos del mismo material y muchas, muchas pilas de porquería de comida para llevar, en resumen, una de las peores zonas de la casa.

Del lado derecho de la planta baja se encontraba otro pasillo con otras dos puertas, en las cuales una de ellas se podía notar un estudio abandonado y sin ningún tipo de libro o movimiento, salvo las telarañas y arañas que había por ahí entre los estantes y escritorios. Allí debería ser el estudio de Alphonse, según mencionaba él, pero no le interesaba utilizarlo y por último, una gran puerta que conectaba un patio amplio pero al igual que el estudio, estaba de por si abandonado.

Para finalizar, el piso superior no era la gran cosa, como se notaba por fuera, ya que era solamente la habitación, o lo que debería llamarse habitación de Edward, y a su costado un estudio que estaba hasta el tope de libros, que a penas y se pudo cerrar, un baño, del mismo tamaño que los de planta baja y por un camino rodeado de libros, una ventana que conectaba a un balcón, lleno de hojas y algún que otro libro, este balcón, si estuviese en condiciones de usarse, daba la vista de aquel patio del fondo completamente inhabitable.

-Como verás, por dentro la cosa es diferente…-Decía Havoc a la teniente, la cual miraba entre sorprendida, asustada y un tanto decepcionada.

-Si, este es el lado oscuro de Edward Elric…- Mencionaba Alphonse mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, moviendo algunos papeles al suelo –Puro desorden, es prácticamente su firma…-

-Vas a tener un gran trabajo, princesita…- apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven, negando la cabeza y actuando un poco –Solo espero que sepas resistir todo esto…- con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la miraba y abrazaba, una escena un tanto molesta para Alphonse.

-Ehem, esta bien Teniente segundo… no tiene porque preocuparse tanto, no es algo que ya no haya visto en los cuarteles…- Mirando a Havoc de forma indirecta para que entendiera que el comentario iba para él –Ya estoy acostumbrada a ser la mucama de los superiores al mando…-

-Esta bien… no tienes que ser tan directa conmigo, ya entendí…-mirándola con tristeza mientras la seguía abrazando con fuerza. – ¡Ahora solo ten fuerza para soportar todo esto!-

-¿Nos cree unos monstruos o algo así, Havoc?- miraba Alphonse algo enojado por el comentario… pero antes de alguien pudiera decir algo o expresar algo, Alphonse comenzó a sentir ligeras nauseas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tomándosela como podía y extrañamente comenzando a toser, escupiendo algo de sangre, cayendo en el suelo, eso hizo reaccionar tanto a Naga como a Havoc, acercándose enseguida para recostarlo en el sofá.

-Ne... necesito ir a la… habita…- antes de que pudiera mencionar algo más, suelta un vómito que mancha todo su pantalón y parte de su camisa, dejándolo debil.

-¡Señor Alphonse!- gritaba preocupada la teniente, tomando del cuello a Havoc de la desesperación. –Busca algo de ropa en su habitación… ¡AHORA!-

-Eh… Si… ¡Si, Señor, digo Teniente!- Respondió un tanto confundido Havoc, ya que aquella actitud de Kitsu no era de notarse en los cuarteles y sonaba más a la del Comandante Mustang, simplemente se separó y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Alphonse, quedándose por un momento impresionado.

En la sala, la teniente había logrado sacarle la camisa, pero al momento de querer sacarle los pantalones, Alphonse, con lo que podía de fuerza, la detiene en seco.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?- mirándola por primera vez a la cara.

-Señor Alphonse, necesito cambiarlo enseguida y llevarlo a la habitación, le guste o no, ¡tengo que quitarle el pantalón!- tironeando de una de las piernas de dicha prenda, mientras que Alphonse trataba de que no se la quitara, con una expresión mezclada de vergüenza, molestia, y dolor.

Durante la batalla por quitarle dicho pantalón, se escucha la puerta principal abrirse, notando a Edward con una expresión de cansancio, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba a un costado algunos papeles y los volantes de Kitsu.

-…me siento escritor de novelas, puras histéricas había en ese lugar… Seguro que solo compran el libro para babearse por las fotos… no puedo esperar para descan…- Su monologo se vio interrumpido a la escena que notaba delante de él. Su hermano casi desnudo y su "custodia" agarrándole el pantalón, ya casi notándose los calzoncillos de Alphonse, ambos mirando a Edward como si los hubieran agarrado in fraganti.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA ACA!- Gritó el mayor de los Elric, acercándose al par. –Jamás pensé que eras un picaflor, hermano, primero gritando a los cuatro vientos y hacerme volverme loco por una chica desconocida y ahora estas tratando de ligarte a tu propia custodia, ¿hay algo de lo que me perdí en este día? Sean sinceros, yo note puro odio entre ustedes pero jamás imagine que había alguna clase de relación prohibida o algo, a mi no me molesta, pero sabes que sería mejor en una habitación así no me entero de nada…- Mencionaba Edward con tanta tranquilidad al ver el momento, notándose el rojo tanto de Alphonse como de Kitsu, la cual por reflejo suelta el pantalón del menor de los Elric, dejándolo con los pantalones por la rodilla.

-¡SE EQUIVOCA SEÑOR EDWARD!- gritaba la jovencita toda apenada y moviendo las manos de un lado para el otro, tratando de controlarse y explicar la situación.-¡El Señor Alphonse comenzó a sentirse mal y vomito, por lo que lo mejor era cambiarlo y llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara!

-Si, si… "descansara"…- decía Edward con los dedos índice y mayor, moviéndolos a modo de comillas.- No necesita ocultarlo, señorita… pero recuerde que esta enfermo y que le gusta otra chica… -mira por un momento a Alphonse- ¿Te sigue gustando, no?

-¡EDWARD!- gritaba con fuerza Alphonse mientras se colocaba el pantalón como podía, poniéndose de pie y señalando a la teniente.-¡Dije mil y un veces que no necesito que me traten como un bebito, mucho menos tener que recibir ordenes de una mocosa como esta!-

-¡Señor Alphonse, no quiero tratarlo de bebito, pero son ordenes del cuartel general y mi deber es que este bien y que recupere su salud hasta que pueda moverse por si solo, y si eso implica tener que cambiarle de ropa y/o verlo desnudo, entonces tendré la obligación de hacerlo!-

-¡No! No voy a dejar que una acosadora que se haga pasar por militar me venga a tener que quitar la ropa, ¡Se cuidarme perfectamente solo!-

La discusión se había, nuevamente, concretado, a lo que Edward solo suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mirando atentamente la pelea de "enamorados", o eso era lo que se notaba en la mente del mayor Elric.

-Ya, enserio… parecen recién casados… ni con Winry tengo estos problemas…- pensaba un momento al decir eso, negando con la cabeza- ok, no… ese no es un buen ejemplo, pero ya enserio, Alphonse, es su obligación, o lo haces por las buenas, o tendré que hacerlas yo mismo por las malas…- mencionaba eso último con una sonrisa medio diabólica, dándole un extraño escalofrío en la espalda a Alphonse, el cual se sienta nuevamente en el sofá.

-Ok… ok…-bufó molesto Alphonse, mientras miraba hacia otro costado, eso hizo que Edward se pusiera nuevamente de pie y se acercara a la teniente.

-Teniente Naga… yo me encargaré de esta parte por el momento, mientras tanto, ¿podría ver si encuentra algo para limpiar este desastre que dejó este chico?- señalando el vomito que había caído en el suelo.

-¡Si, Señor! ¡Un momento!- Dijo educadamente la joven mientras se acercaba a la zona peligrosa de la cocina, tratando de no resbalarse de la gran cantidad de basura que había por ahí. (N.A.: Rina/Kitsune: que la fuerza te acompañe! –moviendo una bandera blanca como forma de despedida-)

Cuando Edward se estaba encargando de ayudar a Alphonse, el cual estaba aun completamente avergonzado por la escena, Havoc aparece por el pasillo con uno de los pijamas que encontró en la habitación, pero extrañamente, con una mirada de asombro que hizo que los hermanos se quedarán observándolo, hasta que Edward solamente se ríe.

-Hola Havoc, tal parece que te encontraste con la dimensión desconocida…- Diciéndolo por la habitación de Alphonse.

-Ah, sepa disculpar, Acero, pero es la única habitación de la casa que esta impecable…- hablaba aun con la sorpresa.

-¿Te pensaste que los dos somos iguales?- mencionaba Alphonse un poco cansado y molesto por el comentario de Edward, el cual comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Acaso piensas que yo soy igual a este? –Señalando a su hermano menor- Por favor… es prácticamente un insulto para mi… además… el hermano mayor siempre va a llevar la ventaja en muchas cosas… como por ejemplo en la alquimia y …cofcoflaschicascofcof…- fingía una leve tos, sabiendo que eso molestaba mucho a Alphonse, pero aun continuando con sus burlas –Por ese mismo motivo yo me quede con Winry…-

-¡Bueno ya!- le decía Alphonse ya demasiado molesto, tratando de ponerse en pie. –Comparado con vos, la teniente es un ángel… mejor me voy a acostar…- balbuceaba mientras agarraba el pijama que llevaba Havoc, yendo hacia su habitación, no sin antes escuchar los comentarios de Edward, el cual sonreía maliciosamente.

-Yo te dije, o era por las buenas, o por las malas… al final solo entiendes por las malas…-

-Quizás…- decía Alphonse, colocándose la parte de arriba de la pijama, mientras miraba por sobre su hombro a Edward -… en eso, se puede decir que somos idénticos…- sonriendo de la misma manera que Edward.

-Mira quien habla, fanático de la limpieza- Reprocha Edward a regañadientes.

-Creador del desorden- Le levantaba la voz Alphonse, mirándolo molesto.

-Impoluto- decía Edward.

-Criador de ratas…- Mencionaba Alphonse.

-Te salvas que estas en ese estado, sino arreglaríamos las cosas a la vieja manera!- moviendo el puño como amenaza.

-Pf, te gano con los ojos vendados…- hablando de manera más presumida.

-¿¡QUERES INTENTARLO!- Posición de pelea de Edward.

-¡CUANDO QUIERAS ENANO DE BOLSILLO!- gritaba Alphonse también en posición.

-¡ESO LO VAS A PAGAR!- miraba a Alphonse, a punto de querer tirársele encima, pero luego lo mira más detalladamente, calmándose y señalándole los pantalones…- creo que acá ya gané yo… no creo que soportes todo ese desorden en tus pertenencias…-

En ese momento, Alphonse nota el vomito, poniéndose nervioso y olvidándose por completo de la pelea, cambiando su expresión.

En ese momento, de repente, la voz de Naga se hizo escuchar desde la cocina.

-Ay, ¡no puede ser!-  
-¿Que sucede teniente?- Pregunta Edward –¿Acaso una de las ratas le habló?

-¿Les enseñaste a hablar? Después no vengas a ponerte histérico cuando te llamo mugriento…- Le reprochaba Alphonse.

-¡Sh, Silencio vos y anda a vestirte!- Le grito mientras notaba a la teniente salir de entre las bolsas de basura con un trapo húmedo y con lo que parecía un beeper en la otra mano.  
-Hoy era la firma de uno de mis autores preferidos, y una compañera no pudo asistir, por lo que tampoco pude obtener el autógrafo- Contesto Naga, con un poco de tristeza acumulada en su voz, arrodillándose para limpiar, suspirando.  
-¡Jah!... Y ahora seguro me va a echar la culpa de que no pudo ir…– dijo Alphonse muy por lo bajo, solo Edward pudo oírlo, riéndose por el comentario.

-Ya cállate, que vos me haces ir por todos lados a buscar a una desconocida que anda a saber si existe…- miraba a Alphonse el cual mueve su rostro hacia otro lado, ignorándolo, luego dirigiendo su rostro hacia la joven –Dígame donde era la firma y veré si puedo conseguirle el autógrafo…-  
-¿Enserio, Señor?- comentaba emocionada la joven mientras terminaba de limpiar el vómito del suelo, colocando el trapo en un balde que anda a saber cuando lo sacó de la cocina –Pues, era en la librería "Los Siete Elementos".

En ese instante, la cara de Havoc quedó completamente en blanco, mirando a la teniente y haciendo gestos de que se callara, a lo que ella solo pudo cubrirse la boca por el error que acababa de cometer, sabía tenía prohibido hablar de Alquimia.

-Hermano, ¿no es la misma librería donde presentas tu nuevo libro?- preguntó Alphonse a medio esconderse para cambiarse de pantalón.  
-Si, es raro, no sabía que había otro autor firmando autógra…- se detuvo en secó, pensando por un momento lo que estaba diciendo… Pero… él era el único que hacía firmas ahí, ya nadie escribe sobre alquimia, es más… el lugar era pura y exclusivamente sobre temas de alquimia, fue en ese entonces cuando analizó un poco las cosas.-Disculpa que te pregunte, pero… ¿Cuál es el autor que estaba haciendo las firmas?- Ante la pregunta, Havoc comenzó a ponerse más pálido que antes, tratando de hacerle señas, nuevamente, con sus manos "disimuladamente" a la chica, pero ya sabía que era tarde cuando ella habló.

-¡Edward Elric, Señor!- Dijo con alegría e inocencia, para luego sonrojarse de la pena al saber que lo tenía en frente, rascándose la mejilla derecha, mirando a Edward.-Disculpe… quise decir a usted, Señor-  
-Vaya… ¿así que te interesa la alquimia? No tenía idea…- miraba el mayor de los Elric con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, mientras Havoc hacía todo lo posible de que ella inventara alguna excusa, haciéndose el idiota y disimulando cuando Alphonse lo miraba con extrañes.  
-…Pues… si, un poco… -tratando de buscarle una excusa para que no preguntara más- es que me gusta mucho su forma de escribir, lo hace con tanta seriedad y al mismo tiempo con tanta emoción, no se como explicárselo…-

-wow, me halagas, niña…-respondía con tanta confianza, poniéndose en pose ególatra como si estuviese delante de una fan más para que ella se derritiera, cosa que no se logró como esperaba al notar que ella seguía en la misma posición.

-Hermano, que tu ego no te ciegue, a ella parece gustarle lo que escribes, no tu persona como las otras locas que te atacan cada tanto…- decía Alphonse mientras se sentaba, ya vestido, en el sofá debido al cansancio.

-Gracias por romperme la ilusión, idiota… pero bueno… antes de que esta conversación vuelva a tomar el camino de los insultos…- comentaba Edward, mirando a su hermano- quería avisarte que ya hay bastantes volantes colocados, así que tarde o temprano, alguien nos dará información de la chica esta… a ver si eso te calma un poco…-  
Alphonse solo dibujó una leve sonrisa y se recostó en el sillón, mientras que la conversación de los libros de Edward volvía a retomarse.

-Creo que por acá tengo no solo uno, sino dos ejemplares… a ver…- mencionaba al ponerse de pie, buscando entre sus cosas, dos libros de igual solapa, dejando uno en la mesa y otro en la mano, sacando una lapicera y acercándose a la teniente, la cual comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa y emocionada al tenerlo tan de cerca a Edward, se podía hasta notar un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En ese momento, Edward comenzó a escribir en la primer hoja del libro, con suma tranquilidad y luego entregándoselo a Naga.

-Sepa entender que el fan numero uno es mi propio hermano, así que no se ofenda si no puedo considerarla la primera en admiración- Mencionó sonriendo, mientras ella miraba el escrito en el libro:

La alquimia de la vida.  
Por  
Edward Elric

_ Para la señorita Naga:  
Espero que les guste este  
Libro como los demás._

_Con mucho cariño…  
EdwardElric_

-¡Muchas gracias Señor!- mencionaba la chica completamente emocionada, abrazando el libro con mucho recelo.

Luego de eso, tomó el otro libro y comenzó a escribir algo, acercándose a su hermano, el cual aun estaba recostado en el sillón, sorprendiéndose un poco al recibir el libro.

-Toma, luego no me digas que no te doy nada…- regañándolo como burla a su hermano, notando también que tenía un escrito.

La alquimia de la vida.  
Por  
Edward Elric

_ Para Al:  
Espero que leas este también y_

_que tus críticas sigan siendo  
las más sinceras. _

_Con cariño y amor, tú hermano Ed.  
P.D.: Trátala mejor a tu custodia,_

_Hay algo oculto en ella, algo interesante._

(N.A.: Rina: ¡Quiero libro, quiero libro, quiero libro! –levantando las manos como loca- / Kitsune: pero si vos no lees alquimia… / Rina: ¡pero quiero, quiero, quiero! –Como nena chiquita-)

Alphonse sonrió levemente ante el escrito, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor, para luego tratar de ponerse de pie, sintiéndose muy cansado.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar…-

En ese momento, la teniente se acerca a Alphonse con una sonrisa y otorgando su brazo para que se sostuviera, al igual que Havoc, quien también se puso al lado de Alphonse y tomándolo para llevarlo a la habitación.

Alphonse en ese momento se encontraba muy cansado como para discutir, así que se dejó llevar por ambos tenientes hacia su cuarto, el cual dejó lo bastante sorprendida a la teniente, dándose cuenta que era verdad lo que mencionaba Havoc, esa habitación era sumamente ordenada, con una cama grande, un escritorio, un armario y una pequeña biblioteca, todo en orden y limpio, completamente diferente a lo que había visto en otras partes de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Edward comenzó a caminar entre la basura de la cocina, tratando de llegar a la heladera, encontrándose con un escenario que lo hizo ponerse rojo de furia.

-¡MUSTANG!... –Gritó Edward y a continuación, el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose con fuerza.  
-¿Que paso?- pregunto la teniente, escuchando el ruido. Alphonse no tenía la menor idea, pero Havoc tenía un presentimiento, a lo que comenzó a alejarse de la habitación.

-Bueno, este es el pie para retirarme… cualquier cosa, princesa, nos avisas, yo por ahora, ¡me voy volando!- abrazo a Naga y dándole un pequeño saludo a Alphonse, salió echando humo por la puerta de entrada.

En ese momento, hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, ya que Alphonse no soltaba palabras y la teniente solo se encargaba de acomodar la cama y ver que todo estuviese en orden, hasta que escucho la voz de Alphonse rompiendo el silencio.

-Quisiera… disculparme por… la mala forma en como la traté…- hablaba por lo bajo- creo que… no me acostumbro a esto de tener que ser cuidado…-

-No se preocupe, Señor Alphonse…- sorprendiéndose un poco por el comentario de Alphonse, pero sonriendo contenta al escucharlo- …Yo también me disculpo si le falté el respeto de alguna forma… aparte de cumplir mis ordenes, realmente quiero proteger su vida, aun cuando ya esté mejor, prometo ayudarlo en todo lo que sea posible, señor, solo debe pedírmelo…- mencionó eso último con una sonrisa tan agradable y llena de vida, la cual Alphonse no pudo evitar observar, sintiéndose un tanto extraño, mirando hacia otro lado de la pena.

-Pues… entonces, quisiera pedirle un favor, teniente…- mirándola de reojo, mientras ella lo observaba de pie, esperando respuesta- Si no es mucha molestia… quisiera que dejaras de llamarme Señor… nos llevamos pocos años y me haces sentir viejo…- Masajeándose la nuca luego de comentar algo que quería decir desde hace un buen rato.

-Sepa disculpar si lo incomodé, Se… no… Joven Alphonse, le diré así, pero no puedo hablar con mayor confianza, son ordenes…- mencionaba la joven de cabellos oscuros y a la vista "cortos", mientras Alphonse solo se dignó a suspirar, sonriendo muy levemente, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Esta bien… aceptaré con pesadez el "Joven"… se que son sus ordenes…- Sin mucho más que decir, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a quedarse levemente dormido.

-Con su permiso…- Dijo por lo bajo, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación, pero sin cerrar la puerta, en caso de alguna emergencia, terminando de limpiar algunas cosas del living, sobre todo la mesita ratona y levantando los papeles inservibles, hasta que escucho las llaves de la puerta de entrada y de ahí una figura entrando triunfadora.

-¡La cena esta servida!- dejando su abrigo en el perchero, dejando una bolsa con recipientes de plásticos lleno de comida, lo que parecía pasta, en la mesa ratona, la cual era, momentáneamente, el lugar más limpio de esa casa, a diferencia de la habitación de Alphonse.

-Si no le molesta, guardaré la porción del joven Alphonse ya que se encuentra durmiendo…- dijo la teniente mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa, mientras Edward iba a buscar unos platos y cubiertos, extrañamente limpios.

-Bueno, es mejor que descanse, estos días estuvo muy alterado…- sentándose en uno de los sillones, comenzando a comer lentamente -¿Le gusta la pasta, teniente?-

-Si, pero es más rica con salsa blanca…- sonrió la joven al mencionarlo, cosa que Edward sufrió como una arcada debido al comentario, haciendo que la joven lo mire con extrañeza -¿No le gusta la salsa blanca, señor?-

-No soporto nada que tenga leche…- mencionó el rubio con asco, mientras tomaba algo de jugo –Espero que lo tengas presentes y no hagas los mismos chistes que hace el Comandante…-

-¿Por qué lo dice, Señor?- mirándolo confundida.

-Solo a Mustang se le ocurre llenarme toda la heladera de leche, ¡TODA!- gritando molesto, a punto de tirar algunos papeles que había recientemente sacado, que parecían del cuartel general, esa reacción de Edward solo provocó en la teniente una ligera risa, ya que conocía las actitudes del Comandante y sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa con total de hacer enojar a sus compañeros de trabajo o "amigos" cercanos, por asi decirlo. (N.A.: Mustang anda estornudando por ahí…/ Rina: yo le doy un pañuelo –Cara con brillitos- /Kitsune: ooook ._.U)

Luego de un rato, el silencio se hizo muy presente en el lugar, Edward estaba pendiente de los apuntes que le habían entregado de central, por lo que casi ni había tocado su comida, cosa que la teniente ya había terminado desde hacía unos minutos.

-Señor, ¿ya terminó?- preguntó cortésmente mientras se ponía de pie, a lo que Edward solo movió la cabeza, asintiendo sin dejar de leer y anotar algunas cosas. –Perdón lo interrumpa, pero ¿puedo preguntarle que es lo tiene tan concentrado?-

-este… si… aha, entendí… así es…- balbuceaba mientras escribía, ignorando completamente a la teniente, la cual solo suspiró y se dirigió la cocina para preparar algo caliente, notando entre los escombros de basura y demás, algunas ratas que parecían "charlar", o algo así, eso hizo que la teniente se quedara mirando un momento y luego masajearse los ojos.

-Ok, creo que estoy demasiado cansada, juraría haber visto que las ratas hablaban de mi…- pensaba un momento mientras servía en una taza limpia un poco de café y en otra taza un poco de agua para un te con leche, dejándolo en la mesita ratona, haciendo que Edward se masajeara los ojos y dejara los escritos en un costado.

-ah, café… como necesitaba esto, te agradezco mucho…- tomando algo de café, acomodándose un poco.

-Señor, vuelvo a preguntarle y espero que no se moleste, pero ¿esos papeles pertenecen a Central?-

-eh… si, ¿no se nota?- hablaba con algo de ingenuidad al mostrarle uno de los papeles que tenía los sellos de Central arriba, ella solo sonrió un tanto nerviosa por la obvia pregunta que había dado, eso hizo que Edward se riera un poco y continuara mirando los papeles, pero aun hablándole –Es por lo del tema de Al, lo del ataque y la llamada misteriosa, aparte de la gran cantidad de piedras rojizas en el lugar del accidente-

-Pie… ¿Piedras rojas?- dijo algo nerviosa la teniente, tomando con fuerza la taza que casi tira al piso.

-Si, se encontraron una gran cantidad de piedras filosas de color rojizo, muy parecidas a la piedra filosofal, pero se pudo notar que estaban hechas con alquimia, quería llevarme algo del material para analizar, pero el "comandante…- Alegando con sus dedos en forma de comilla- …no me permitió llevarme nada, así que tengo pensar por mi cuenta, me hubiese sido de gran ayuda…-

El rostro de la teniente por momentos se ponía pálido, debido a que se había olvidado por completo de eliminar toda evidencia de su alquimia el día del ataque, pero ahora no era el miedo a que la descubrieran, sino a que alguien que conocía la iba a terminar colgando de los pulgares y dejarla sin comer o dormir por días.

-Oye… ¿estas bien?- preguntaba Edward ante el rostro de la teniente.

-Ah… si, ¡Si! Solo pensaba… ¿Cómo una persona puede tener tanta repulsión a la alquimia como para querer matar a los que la practican?- preguntándole con tranquilidad a lo que Edward solo suspira, dejando el café en la mesa. (N.A. Rina: Café, dame, dame!)

-No crea que en el mundo de la alquimia, esta misma es una bendición para muchos, como para otros una maldición- eso último, hizo que se mirara la mano derecha con seriedad en su rostro, cerrando el puño por un momento, mientras que la teniente solo observaba sin comprender, tomando su te con leche, haciendo que la cara de Edward cambiara, mirándola confundido.

-¿acaso no toma café, teniente?-

-No, el café no me gusta, muy amargo…- mencionaba tranquila.

-Haces bien, el café es malo, es una adicción… la de cantidad de tazas y recipientes que compro cuando me llama Central, creo que hasta las ratas de la casa son adictivas…- mirando hacia la cocina, imaginándose a "sus" ratas, tomando como si fuese una charla de viejas chismosas, aunque ese comentario hizo que la teniente lo mirara con extrañes.

-Señor, creo que sería mejor que vaya a descansar, anda como delirando…-

-Si… ya es bastante tarde…- estirándose un poco, mirando la hora y luego a la teniente, pensando por unos momentos y luego poniéndose de pie –Un momento, no se vaya de acá…- entrando a la cocina y sacando una bolsa de residuos grande y luego subiendo a la habitación.

Durante unos minutos, solo hubo silencio, la teniente se mantenía en la misma posición mientras esperaba, a lo que de la nada, comenzaron a escucharse como cosas cayéndose y un "Estoy bien" de parte de Edward, a lo que la hizo ponerse de pie, yendo hacia las escaleras de caracol para subir, pero el mayor de los Elric ya había bajado con la misma bolsa de residuos sumamente cargada y de la otra mano una almohada y una frazada.

-Bueno, vos vas a dormir en mi habitación, ya la limpie lo más que pude para que descanses bien, yo dormiré aquí en el sofá…- mencionaba mientras iba a dejar la bolsa de residuos afuera de la casa.

-Pero señor, no es necesario…-

-Nada de peros, es una orden, a la cama…- señalándole como si fuese una especie de padre regañando a la hija, mientras dejaba la bolsa y luego cerraba todo con llave, tirando las cosas en el sofá.

-Ahm… esta bien señor, espero que pueda descansar…- mirándolo con algo de confusión en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.

-…créeme que eh dormido en lugares inexplicables… el sofá, para mi, es un paraíso… buenas noches…- sentándose en el sofá, tomando uno de los apuntes que anteriormente estaba leyendo, pero esta vez usándolo para cubrirse los ojos y quedarse dormido en el acto.

Kitsu, después de acomodarle la frazada a Edward, subió las escaleras y abrio la puerta de la habitación de Edward, notando que ya no estaba tan desorganizada, pero aun habia algunos libros tirados debajo de la cama y en lo que parecía una mesita de luz, ya que se encontraba llena de papeles, entre otras cosas, pero si se podía notar unos portarretratos, donde en uno estaba Edward con Alphonse, en otro estaba una chica rubia de ojos azules, sonriente y lo que parecía una llave inglesa, y por último, una foto grupal de lo que parecían ser Edward y Alphonse ya más chiquito y con una mujer de cabello castaño, atado a una coleta semi suelta a un costado.

Luego de unos minutos de investigar la habitación, se quitó la boina, acomodándose el cabello y quitándose el uniforme, quedándose solamente con una musculosa y una calza oscura, recostándose primeramente en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y luego pensando un poco para si misma.

-"Ya pasé la primera noche y nadie se dio cuenta… pero ahora que sé que Mustang esta analizando las piedras encontradas, se que me las voy a ver feas… ¡me va a hacer puré! ¡Debí haber borrado cualquier tipo de evidencia! ¡Diablos!- retorciéndose de un lado para el otro, hasta comenzar a tener sueño, bostezando un poco –…no… no tengo que dejarme ver… no ahora… por Alphonse…"- quedándose dormida profundamente, sinsaber de las cosas que podrían llegar a pasar de aquí a unos cuantos días.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 5 – Residencia de los Elric. – FINALIZADO

Próximo Capitulo: El escape improvisado

* * *

Rina: Por fiiiiiin, feliiiiz… siiiii –En estado de éxtasis con su taza de café recién preparado-

Kitsune: A partir del capitulo 6 van a notar unas cuantas cosas MUY fuera de lugar, ya que tenemos pensado meter en la vida del trio a las ratas que tanto aparecen en la cocina xD Ahora solo espero que sepan esperar al próximo capitulo que en pocos meses estará en la página, ¡NADA DE PRENDER FUEGO LAS CASAS!

Rina: eso! Bueno yo los saludo, debo volar de aquí! Adeus! –se va por la ventana-

Kitsuna: también yo los dejo, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de ACR, Chau! –Les cierra la puerta en la cara- (¿?)

Fullmetal Alchemist no nos pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Hiromu Arakawa.

Esto es puro delirio de dos fanaticas compulsivas (¿?)


	6. El escape Improvisado Parte I

**Cápitulo 6: El escape improvisado (Parte I)**

Una hermosa madrugada de primavera, el sol aun no daba indicios de aparecer mientras una joven de cabellos largos se despertaba con algo de incomodidad de lo que parecía una habitación muy desordenada y atestada de libros y apuntes.

Kitsu, con algo de molestia en sus suspiros y una vez vestida, comienza a limpiar lo que sería la habitación de Edward, tomándole no menos de veinte minutos en ordenar todos los libros en orden alfabético, al igual que sus apuntes. (N.A. Rina: Obsesiva compulsiva para un obsesivo compulsivo… la pareja perfecta. Kitsune: ¿lo dices por Alphonse y Kitsu?. Rina: ….¿por quién más? –Levantando la katana a modo de amenaza- Kitsune: ok… no dije nada…)

Una vez terminada esa habitación, tomó su boina, abrió la puerta, observó a ambos lados para que ver que no hubiera nadie, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a nadie, notando a Edward en su décimo sueño, tirado con una pierna sobre el sofá y otra apoyándose en el suelo, mientras su rostro era cubierto por papeles y con un libro en sus manos, abierto y sobre la alfombra de la casa, donde extrañamente una gran cantidad de bollos de papel rodeaban al joven muchacho.

-uhm…creo que es mejor arreglar todo esto...- suspiró, la joven, con desgano, mientras comenzaba lentamente, y con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Edward, a tomar los bollos y basura recolectada en el living, mirando de reojo la cocina, la cual le daba entre miedo y ganas de volver a la cama de la gran cantidad de bolsas de basura, residuos y paquetes de comida para llevar que había en su interior. –Son dos personas, ¿Cómo dos personas pueden dejar semejante desastre?- pensaba la chica mientras metía toda la basura en bolsas y sacándolas con cuidado por la puerta de entrada.

-Voy a necesitar que me vacunen cuando salga de este nido de ratas…- mencionó, luego de unos minutos de limpiar el living, ya de pie, frente a la cocina, donde se podían notar a las ratas caminando entre las bolsas de basura, interactuando entre ellas. –Algo me dice que están planeando algo…- divisando a unas 4 sobre el lavado, mirándola con enojo, como si la estuviesen amenazando –Oigan… yo se que esto no les va a agradar, pero tengo que limpiar esta cocina… -hablaba con cuidado mientras se acercaba y tomaba unas bolsas, notando los chillidos de las ratas, acercándose a ella- oigan… si se portan bien, les voy a comprar queso a diario…- ese último comentario hizo reaccionar a todas las ratas de la cocina, escuchando, de repente, chillidos como de una charla entre todas las ratas allí dentro y luego una de estas se le acerca a Kitsu, chillando un poco más y luego alejándose junto a las otras, desapareciendo de la cocina. (N.A. Rina: Moraleja de la historia: hacer tratos con las ratas servirá para el futuro… cui cui cui cui! –Rina se mueve como una rata- Kitsune: …eh… ¡taxi!)

-Ok… creo que me entendieron, o yo estoy loca…- se hablaba a si misma mientras cargaba bolsas y bolsas de basura hacia la entrada, tomándole entre 10 y 15 minutos, pero aún con mucho trabajo por terminar.

En la cocina, notando que en cualquier momento amanecía, y aun con el patio a arreglar y la cocina a medio limpiar, la joven se toma la cabeza con desesperación y cansancio.

-¿Quién me manda a estos lugares, Dios mío? Si sigo así no voy a terminar más… Roy y la que te… - en ese instante, la lamparita de la idea golpea con fuerza la cabeza de la "idiota" (N.A. Rina: con amor se dice eh…) mirándose sus manos y luego la cocina, sonriendo pícaramente. –hm… no tiene porque enterarse nadie… además… supongo que ustedes no dirán nada…- refiriéndose a las ratas presentes, las cuales miraban, ocultas, a la joven, la cual frotaba sus manos enguantadas.

El sol ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros golpes por la ventana de Alphonse, el cual, con lentitud y cansancio, se puso de pie, vistiéndose con cuidado y abriendo la puerta de entrada, sin siquiera mirar hacia el living, dirigiéndose al baño.

Edward, gracias a los movimientos bruscos de su hermano llegando al baño, se levanta rápidamente, casi tirándose de palomita contra el suelo para buscarlo.

-¡Alphonse! ¿Estas bie…?- antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una vez que abriera la puerta del baño, es golpeado en la cabeza con una sopapa, junto con los gritos de Alphonse.

-¡Déjame ir al baño en paz, pervertido! Estoy enfermo pero aun no necesito que me acompañen!-

-¡Esta bien! Perdón… y yo que me preocupo por vos así me tratas- haciendo drama del otro lado la puerta, mientras Alphonse la abría y lo miraba con extrañes y cansancio.

-Si, hermano… y así te ganas el premio al mejor actor de drama… por favor… solo fui al baño… no necesito que vos ni la teniente me ayuden con eso…- mencionaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a su hermano, llegando al living.

-¡No soy dramático! Yo me preocupo por vos y así me pa…- nuevamente, toda casa quedó en silencio, y los hermanos Elric miraron con asombro aquel living impecable, extraordinario y majestuoso.

-Ed… ¿es la fiebre o estas viendo lo mismo que yo?-

-no… yo también lo veo… ¿seguro que nos secuestraron y estamos en otra casa?- mencionaba Edward mientras miraba la mesada limpia, con todos sus apuntes ordenados y libros colocados en una biblioteca que desconocían que tenían en la sala.

-Oye… ¿Cuándo compramos esa biblioteca?- preguntó Alphonse al mirar el mueble y los libros ordenados tanto de él como los de Edward.

-Creo que… venía con la casa… no recuerdo ni que los pisos fueran de madera…- mirando el piso y notando lo limpio que estaba.

-¿Pasó un huracán o que demon…?- comentaba Alphonse pero quedándose boquiabierto al entrar a la cocina. –Ok… ¿enserio es nuestra casa?-

Cuando Edward se acercó también, ambos quedaron impactados ante la prolijidad y brillo de la cocina, se podía notar el refrigerador, las mesadas de mármol, (N.A. Rina: ¿¡Mesada de mármol! ¡Tienen mejor cocina que yo!) alacenas de madera barnizada, fotografías que desconocían, colgadas en las paredes, adornos que parecían ser de Winry, los cubiertos guardados en su respectivo lugar, al igual que la gran cantidad de vasos y platos de cerámica, algunos de porcelana que se encontraban guardados en otros gabinetes de la alacena y un horno que al principio se lo notaba lleno de hongos y restos quemados de comida, ahora limpio y reluciente.

-Edward… ¿esta es nuestra casa?- mirando las fotos y lo reluciente del lugar –Enserio… ¿Qué pasó acá?- tomando de los hombros a Edward y moviéndolo de adelante hacia atrás con cuidado debido a sus heridas.

-… ¿?... ¿?... no se… ni yo recordaba que teníamos cubiertos… -separándose y mirando las fotos, para luego abrir una de las alacenas, señalando como desconcertado- ¡Tenemos platos! ¡Y no son descartables!-

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Te estoy preguntando eso hace media hora!- tomando un cuchillo de los cajones, con intención de apuñarlo.

-Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que sos sonámbulo... pero ni vos sos tan prolijo como lo esta ahora la cocina…- esquiva uno de los cuchillos que le lanza Alphonse por el comentario, mirando hacia todos lados. -En este momento no se me ocurre nada…- escuchando detrás de él unos chillidos, los cuales captan su atención, notando a las ratas saltando como si estuviesen felices.

-Bueno, tus mascotas siguen aquí… eso demuestra que es nuestra casa…-bromeaba Alphonse mientras esquivaba el cuchillo que anteriormente había lanzado.

-Estas ratas me salvaron la vida millones de veces, ¡más respeto!- gritaba Edward mientras señalaba a las ratas, las cuales parecían contentas con quesitos.

-¿De donde sacaron los quesos?- pregunta Alphonse mientras se acercaba un poco, notando que las ratas chillan mientras se alejaban.

-No tengo idea… oye… ¿Dónde estará la teniente?- mirando hacia todos lados, en especial a las ratas, las cuales parecían que bailaban de felicidad.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta de entrada se abre, dejando ver a la teniente con una gran cantidad de bolsas del mercado, ya con su boina puesta.

-Ah, señores Elric, perdonen la demora, fui a hacer algunas compras para poder sobrevivir este mes- mencionaba la joven sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y dejaba las bolsas en el suelo.

-Al… pellízcame… -decía Edward al mirar a la joven, para luego soltar un fuerte quejido al notar que su hermano le daba un golpe al costado de su cuerpo –ahg, te dije un pellizco, no que rompas una costilla-

-Cállate que me dolió más a mí que a vos… -moviendo su mano con dolor- le pegue a un pedazo de tu automail…-

-Idiota tenías que ser… pero volviendo al tema…- agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa- ¡Comida!... ¡En casa!-

-¡Casera, lo importante!- se separaba mientras miraba a la teniente- ¿o es comida para calentar?-

-Oh, no joven Alphonse… al ser su custodia también tengo el deber de ver que usted se alimente de manera correcta para que su cuerpo se cure lo más rápido posible, así que a partir de hoy seré no solo su custodia, sino también su cocinera- comentaba con una dulce sonrisa mientras guardaba los alimentos, escuchando gritos de felicidad por parte de Edward y algunos chillidos en la cocina por parte de las ratas.

-¡Que felicidad! Por fin comeremos decentemente después de tanto tiempo- se seca la nariz moqueada en la camisa de su hermano, haciendo que este reaccione con asco, quitándose de él.

-¡Ash, que asco, Ed! ¡No soy tu pañuelo de bolsillo!- dando comienzo a una nueva pelea entre los hermanos Elric mientras la teniente reía divertida, notando que las ratas se acercaban a ella, lo cual la joven les sonríe y les muestra un buen pedazo de queso, logrando que las ratas saltarán de felicidad, menos una, la cual andaba revisando el cesto de basura, notando un papel, el cual saca del cesto y lo observa, notando que era el volante de "se busca" de Kitsu, haciéndose ver que pensaba y luego miraba a la teniente, luego mirando, nuevamente el volante, comenzando a chillar histéricamente frente a sus compañeras, moviendo sus patitas en señal de que observaran el papel y luego a la teniente.

_-Traducción Rata-_

_-¡Chicas, Chicas!- chillaba la rata con el papel en mano –¡Observen, Observen!-_

_-¡No molestes!- chillaba otra de las ratas, la más grande del lugar- ¿no ves que hay quesito gratis?-_

_-Pero… pero… ¡miren!- le acerca el papel a la gran rata, mientras señalaba a la teniente- ¡Es la chica que buscan!-_

_-¡Nah! ¿Cómo va a ser ella?- tomando el papel y mirando a la chica- esta chica tiene ojos lindos, la que esta sobornándonos con queso tiene el típico perfil de los militares, ¿Cómo vas a confundirla?-_

_-¡Es ella, es ella! ¡Puedo probarlo!- chillaba la ratita chiquita mientras se lanzaba a trepar el cuerpo de la joven, la cual trataba de quitársela de encima, al momento en que siente que le quita la boina, dejándola con el cabello suelto, notándose así los ojos más brillosos y de igual manera que en la imagen del volate- ¿Lo ven? –chillaba a lo lejos-_

_En ese mismo instante la docena de "mascotas" de Edward comenzaron a chillar y saltar de un lado para el otro al chillido de "¡ES ELLA!"._

Kitsu, asustada de que no la hayan visto, toma la boina con rapidez, colocándosela y pidiendo "disimuladamente" a las ratas que guardaran silencio.

-¡Cierren el hocico, por favor!- balbuceaba la chica mientras guardaba las cosas.

-¿Esta todo en orden?- preguntó Edward, acercándose a la cocina, notando mucho "alboroto".

-Ah, si… digo ¡no!... ¿sabe si tengo que dejar a las ratas aquí?- señalando al conjunto de ratas que saltaban histéricas.

-Eso es más que obvio, teniente, veo que falta alguna y se la verá conmigo…- señalaba con su mano derecha mientras un brillito en sus ojos se hacía presente, poniendo a la teniente un tanto nerviosa.

-Eh… ok… no pregunte na…- en ese momento, siente una vibración en su bolsillo derecho, suspirando un momento mientras en su cabeza resonaba el "salvada por el biper…", notando un llamado del cuartel general –Ah, señor Edward, debo ausentarme unos minutos, me llamó el Comandante…-

-Hm… ok… que la fuerza te acompañe, pero cuando vuelva hará el desayuno…- riéndose maliciosamente y agarrando una taza de café.

-Je je, no se preocupe señor… es mi trabajo ahora…- sonriendo divertida mientras caminaba a la puerta principal, mirando a Alphonse- ¡y a usted ni se le ocurra irse!-

-…no tenía pensado en irme con esta camisa…- quitándosela y gritándole a Edward- Edward, ¡Limpia tu mugre de mis cosas!-

-En los patios del Cuartel General-

Tomándole poco menos de unos minutos, la joven teniente aparece en uno de los patios del cuartel general, ya sin la boina, la cual estaba atada al cinturón de su uniforme, notando la figura de Mustang, posado de brazos cruzados sobre un árbol de los alrededores, con sus ojos cerrados.

-Lamento el retraso, comandante…- menciono la joven mientras se acercaba y ponía su respectiva pose formal ante un superior, el cual le es correspondido.

-Teniente…- se aclaraba la garganta mientras descansaba su saludo- …tenemos nueva información del caso del menor de los Elric…- vuelve a aclararse la garganta mientras observaba a la chica con firmeza- hemos encontrado una similitud en ciertos cristales que me han llamado MUCHO la atención…-aclarándose nuevamente la voz mientras caminaba al costado de la joven, para quedar espaldas a ella-

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?- preguntaba la joven con algo de nerviosismo, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda mientras que imaginaba la mirada asesina del comandante.

-…y me preguntaba ese día en que desapareciste "misteriosamente" del cuartel, si tiene alguna coincidencia o conexión entre los cristales y vos…- hablaba con tranquilidad mientras se podía notar como se colocaba con suma tranquilidad los guantes que usaba para usar su alquimia, llamando al pánico dentro del cuerpo de Kitsu.

-…ehm… lo dudo, señor… sabe perfectamente que ese día estuve ausente por mis caprichos de adolescente…- tratando de hablar con tranquilidad, pero con todo el nerviosismo encima.

-Comprendo…- miraba de reojo a la teniente- pensaba que tenías que buscar un autógrafo de alguien importante, no sabía que eso se llamara "capricho adolescente"- con su mano levantada en su mentón.

-…Ah… señor…-ya se le notaba la desesperación en su rostro y cuerpo, rascándose la cabeza.- Pues si… todos tienen caprichos extraños… he he he, y bueno, yo quise tener ese autógrafo sea como sea…-

Un silencio muy incomodo se topa en la escena, mientras Roy se ponía de frente a la joven, pero su rostro ya no aparentaba una persona tranquila o simplemente sarcástica, sino que representaba un enojo y seriedad a un grado que Kitsu conocía desde hace bastantes años, erizándole el vello de todo su cuerpo.

-Para mi eso no es un capricho, Rubirel…- caminando hacia la joven lentamente, levantando su mano izquierda, haciendo que Kitsu temblara y retrocediera un paso antes de recibir el grito de Mustang- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MOVERTE!- parando en seco ante la orden –Espero… que solo sea un capricho… porque si me llego a enterar que tienes algo que ver… con aquellos cristales… soy capaz de asesinarte… -chasquea sus dedos, provocando una reacción de alquimia, saliendo de su guante una flama la cual explota en el árbol que estaba a metros de ella, sintiendo un leve calor en su mejilla- la mentira y la traición se paga con la muerte en este lugar… -acercándose al rostro de ella, agachándose y mirándola con una leve sonrisa- ¿Esta claro, Naga? -

-ah… si… si… si, Comandante…- mencionaba la pobre teniente, tratando de contenerse las ganas de salir huyendo mientras Mustang le palmeaba la cabeza como si fuese entre su niña pequeña y un perro que acaba de hacer algo bien.

-Buena chica, ya puedes retirarte…- mencionaba sonriente para luego soltar un grito a uno de los soldados que se encontraban custodiando las entradas de los cuarteles- ¡Soldado! ¡Apague el fuego de inmediato!- mientras se adentraba en el edificio, dejando a Kitsu temblando como si hubiese visto las puertas del infierno, arrodillándose en el césped de los cuarteles, mientras que una enorme figura observaba por una de la ventanas del tercer piso.

-Pobrecita… y pobre árbol…- suspiraba mientras hacía una de sus extravagantes poses- si seguimos así nos vamos a quedar sin árboles- mira para el costado- teniente Ross, haga una orden de que planten nuevos árboles en los patios, si Mustang sigue así, los próximos objetivos podemos ser nosotros-

-Si, General de Brigada…-

-Casa de los Elric-

Pocos minutos antes de que llegara la teniente, Alphonse estaba en habitación, acostado, mientras Edward se movía de un lado para otro, tomando rollos de papel y algunos libros.

-Al, se que debería vigilarte en lo que la teniente vuelve, pero voy a hacer unas cosas, solo tomará unos minutos, seguro que Naga llega antes de que esté y podamos comer todos juntos… ¿tendrías la voluntad de no irte?- mirándolo con seriedad desde la puerta de la habitación.

-…eh, si… estaré aquí en la cama, hermanito…- mirándolo con una sonrisa de ternura pero a la vez sospechosa, a lo que Edward solo observa con duda, entrecerrando los ojos un momento y poniendo dos de sus dedos frente a sus ojos y luego señalando a su hermano con estos.

-Tengo ojos en la espalda, Alphonse… me enteraré si te vas… y juro por nuestra madre que te dejo paralítico… ya regreso…- alejándose y cerrando la puerta principal, mientras Alphonse se ponía de pie lentamente y sonreía con algo de malicia.

-Hasta crees que te voy a hacer caso, Edward… ¡Por ella puedo y debo desobedecerte!- yendo hacia el armario para buscar su mejor ropa para salir, ignorando por completo que la puerta de entrada se abría, dejándose ver a una chica entre cansada, temerosa y con el corazón en la boca, cerrando y respirando hondo.

-…me va a matar cuando se entere… ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?- tomándose la frente y quitándose el sudor frio. (N.A. Rina: desaparece, salva tu vida! – Kitsune: ehm… si se va nos quedamos sin protagonista… - Rina: ts… es fácil reemplazarla…)

Luego de un momento de silencio y tratando de tranquilizarse, logra escuchar unos ruidos extraños en la habitación de Alphonse, sacando su arma y dirigiéndose a la habitación, poniéndose en guardia y apuntando al momento de hacerse visible en la habitación.

-¡No se mueva!- gritando al no identificar de primera mano a la persona que salía por la ventana.

-…Diablos… pudiste venir 5 minutos después, ¿no?…- bufaba Alphonse al ver la expresión de su custodia, bajándose de la ventana y sentándose en la cama como nene regañado.

-¡Joven Alphonse! ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo? Esta en recuperación y así solo conseguirá que se dañe más… ¿Acaso esta loco?- Guardando su arma y mirándolo entre seria y preocupada. (N.A. Rina: Esta loco… pero de amor… ¡Grr! – Kitsune: ….-mirando a Rina y luego abriendo la puerta de salida- mejor me voy… - Rina: ¡ven acá que vos sos la que escribe más rápido!)

-…Ya, entendí… ni mi madre me regañaba tanto… eres peor que Edward… y eso SI que no es un cumplido…- mirándola con desgano.

-Me imagino, joven Alphonse… pero dígame, ¿Qué es lo que intentaba hacer?-

-…Buscarla… dudo que lo que mi hermano haga sea suficiente…- suspirando y tirándose en la cama- …se que ha dejado bastante de sus cosas para buscarla y ayudarme, pero yo la necesito… y quiero encontrarla más que nadie...- sintiéndose una atmósfera románticamente incomoda en el ambiente.

En ese momento, Kitsu comprendía que delante suyo, estaba el Alphonse que había conocido antes de ser su custodia, ese ser amable y dulce que por primera vez se abría ante ella como soldado, sintiendo un nudo fuerte en su estomago de la culpa que tenía dentro.

-"tonto… si supieras que me tienes delante de ti las cosas serían más facil…"-pensaba la joven mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, suspirando y luego levantar la mirada para verlo- "…solo por esta vez, Kitsu… o te meterás en más problemas de los que ya estas…"

-Joven Alphonse… hagamos un trato…- mirándolo con seriedad mientras se acercaba a él, arrodillándose al lado de la cama- si me promete que comerá lo equivalente a una porción de comida y que esta resista dentro de su cuerpo, le prometo que lo sacaré de la casa para buscarla en el plazo de dos horas… ¿esta de acuerdo?-

Después de casi todo este tiempo, Alphonse sintió que volvía el alma a su cuerpo, sintiéndose esperanzado de que podría llegar a encontrarla, volver a tener ese momento de agrado con aquella chica de dulce sonrisa y brillantes pero hermosos ojos, y todo gracias a que la teniente, aquella chica que al principio deseaba tirar por la ventana, ahora se comportaba como si tuviera un corazón bondadoso, pero claro, todo tenía un precio, pero por aquella amada chica, haría todo el esfuerzo necesario.

-…esta bien…- suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama nuevamente, quedando al lado de la teniente que aun permanecía arrodillada- …prometo comer una porción y luego iremos a buscarla…- mencionó sonriendo levemente.

Kitsu estaba encantada ante la actitud del chico, con ese deseo tan fuerte de buscarla, sabiendo perfectamente que podría quitarse la boina y dejarse ver y evitar todo este problema, pero sabía que si llegaba a hacer eso, no solo estaría ella en peligro, sino que podría meter tanto a Alphonse como a Edward en aprietos, de los cuales no deseaba.

Sin decir más, terminaron el trato en un apretón de manos, con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la cocina para poder hacer el almuerzo, ya que no era más un horario para desayunar.

Pasada media hora, Edward vuelve entre gritos, insultos, dolores de espalda y demás quejas, Alphonse se encontraba en la sala tapándose uno de sus oídos y leyendo el libro que le regalo su hermano, y la teniente, con un delantal y sin la chaqueta de los militares, prepara lo que parecía pasta con salsa.

-¡Yo renuncio! ¡Con este pueblo no se puede trabajar!- Sentándose en la mesa todo quejoso mientras comía un poco de pan.

-Señor, la comida ya esta hecha, no se llene con pan…- regañaba con tranquilidad la teniente.

-Olvídelo teniente, este sujeto es un barril sin fondo…- sentándose en la mesa también.

-Aparte, viví la mayor parte de mi vida comiendo pan, y ¡observa lo musculoso que soy!- mostrando su brazo metálico.

-Parece que se te fue el mal humor al darte cuenta que es pan casero…- mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay si! –Señalando a la teniente con uno de los panes- si haces tan buenos panes, quisiera saber como es tu estilo de comida en general- mencionaba sonriente e ilusionado.

-Ya tendrá tiempo de conocerlo, Señor Edward, ahora solo coma tranquilo…- sirviendo cada porción en un plato para cada uno, colocándole a Alphonse uno con un poco menos de pasta, guiñándole el ojo a modo de expresarle la ventaja que le daba para poder salir.

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad, entre charlas y alguna que otra discusión entre los hermanos, para luego, Edward se pone de pie y se sienta en uno de los sillones a "leer" sus papeles, pero quedándose dormido a penas apoyara la cabeza contra el cabezal del sillón.

Kitsu, al notarlo a Edward dormido, mira de reojo a Alphonse, quien ya había terminado sin problemas su comida, decidió dejar los platos para lavar más tarde, colocándose la chaqueta y en silencio, ayudando a Alphonse para salir de la casa con el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta.

Una vez ya fuera de la casa, Alphonse estaba más que emocionado, mirando para todos lados con desesperación, pero sin poder alejarse del brazo de la teniente, ya que aun estaba débil.

-Tranquilo joven Alphonse, todavía no salimos de la casa y puede despertar a su hermano- le mencionaba la teniente mientras él lo miraba con ingenuidad.

-Se nota que no lo conoce… si viniera una tormenta eléctrica o una guerra atómica va a seguir durmiendo sin importa que pase…- respondía con movimientos desesperados para que lo llevara más rápido al pueblo.

-Centro-

Central tenía sus movimientos cotidianos de un día de semana, la gente iba y venía de los trabajos o estudios, los militares también se movían en sus rondas matutinas, custodiando la gran ciudad, mientras se notaba como dos figuras aparecían por entre las zonas residenciales, notándose a Alphonse tomado del brazo de la teniente, quien se cubría con una boina en su cabello oscuro.

En ese momento, Alphonse recuerda uno de los tantos lugares donde fue con su "amada" y tironeando hacia uno de los costados de la ciudad.

-Joven Alphonse, ¿no es más fácil decirme donde vamos? Perdón la impertinencia, pero se comporta como un niño chiquito- Comentaba mientras el joven se quedaba quieto, señalando hacia una esquina.

-…Al vivero…- no dijo más, caminando con la joven hacia aquel vivero donde se había cruzado por primera vez.

Una vez dentro, el del vivero se hizo presente, pero esta vez con otro color de cabello al cual recordaba Alphonse.

-Disculpe… ¿no… había otro empleado?- preguntó con inocencia Alphonse al muchacho, el cual miraba con extrañes, pero sonriente.

-Ah, no… soy el de la otra vez, solo cambié el color de cabello… ¿necesitan algo?- Los dos jóvenes miraron con una cara de póker mientras que Alphonse se tomó la libertad de soltarse de la teniente, para hablar con el dueño.

-Estamos buscando a alguien, usted la vio conmigo hace unos días, era una chica de cabellos largos y ojos brillantes de un hermoso color marrón… la estoy buscando desesperadamente-

El del vivero se quedó observando un momento a Alphonse y luego fijó la mirada a la acompañante, para luego mirarlo nuevamente a Alphonse con una cara de extrañes extrema, pero antes de poder hablar, la teniente se coloca delante de Alphonse.

-Yo se que es extraño, lo sé, pero sabrá entender que el joven Alphonse está desesperado por encontrarla, creo que tengo aquí uno de los bocetos de esta chica…- pero antes de entregarlo, logra escribir un "no diga nada!" debajo del boceto, dándole a entender que se hiciera el idiota en ese momento.

-Ah si… esta joven, pues… -mirando a la chica y luego a Alphonse- Lamento decirle que no la volví a ver desde ese día, pero no se preocupe, colocaré el cartel por si alguien sabe algo, puede estar donde menos se lo espero, joven- mencionaba el joven con tanta tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo de hacerle entender a la teniente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Le agradezco mucho, cualquier cosa que sepa, por favor, comuníquelo…- comentaba Alphonse mientras se retiraba del vivero, pero el encargado logra tomarle el brazo a la teniente, con la que se queda mirando un momento.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero… ¿es o se hace?- agarrando un ramo de flores que tenía por ahí.

-No, pero le suplico que no diga nada, solo quiero tratar de ayudarlo…- mirándolo con atención.

-No es una buena forma de ayudarlo, jovencita, tarde o temprano, las cosas se descubren…- mirándola por primera y última vez con seriedad, soltando su brazo.

-Lo se… pero de alguna forma, se solucionará… Buenas tardes, y gracias- haciendo una seña de respeto y saliendo del lugar, acompañando a Alphonse a que se sentara en una banca cerca de una fuente que había en el centro del pueblo.

Continuará….

Rina y Kitsune: Si loco, nos fuimos por las ramas y tenemos que dividir este capítulo en dos partes, Así que nos vemos al final del Capítulo 6. ¡Besitos!


	7. El Escape Improvisado Parte II

**Cápitulo 6: El escape improvisado (Parte II)**

Alphonse se encontraba con el rostro cabizbajo, metido en sus pensamientos y sin importarle la presencia de la teniente, la cual no sabía como llegar a levantarle el ánimo, sentada al lado de él, hasta que, de repente, se le ocurre una de sus "in genialidades".

-Joven Alphonse, no se desanime, si seguimos caminando y preguntando por algunos lugares tendremos algunas buenas noticias- mencionaba con tranquilidad, mientras que el joven suspiraba, sin escuchar a su acompañante, levantando la mirada levemente al escuchar un ruido cercano a ellos, notando un carro de helados que pasaba por ahí y ya alejándose por las calles de central. –¡Ya se! Joven Alphonse, le traeré un poco de helado para que no se deshidrate y seguiremos buscando, por favor no se vaya- poniéndose de pie y yendo en dirección hacia donde había ido el carro; y una vez fuera del alcance de la vista de Alphonse, corre desesperadamente hacia el vivero, nuevamente, quitándose la boina y deteniéndose frente al encargado, el cual estaba anonadado por la presencia de la joven, teniendo en sus manos un rociador para refrescar las plantas.

-¿…se… le ofrece algo, señorita? –decía algo confundido el encargado mientras seguía refrescando las plantas del lugar, dejando que la joven recuperara algo de aire.

-…yo… yo se que es una locura… pero… necesito que me preste algún lugar para cambiarme… se lo pido, por favor…-miraba la joven con algo de desesperación y cansancio en su rostro.

El encargado, aun confundido, por unos minutos no supo que decirle respecto a lo que solicitaba la chica, pero sin decirle nada, le señaló hacia un punto, donde estaba el baño del local, haciéndole entender que podía cambiarse allí. La joven de cabellos negros, solo pudo hacer una reverencia, cosa extraña para el hombre, mientras corría a encerrarse al baño.

-….ay… esta Juventud de hoy en día…- suspirando mientras continuaba con sus deberes, imaginando un poco las cosas que podrían llegar a pasar a futuro.

Pasados unos minutos después de la escena, aparece una joven con el cabello suelto, negro azabache, ondulado y desmechado, de ojos marrones oscuros y el rostro moderadamente maquillado y con un vestido bobo sin mangas ni breteles de color violeta cremoso, guantes blancos y sandalias chatas del mismo color, saliendo del baño junto con un bolso, el cual deja detrás del mostrador mientras hacía una reverencia hacia el encargado nuevamente.

-Enserio le agradezco mucho todo esto, le prometo que volveré enseguida y lo compensaré con lo que pueda…-aun en la posición cabizbaja mientras se la notaba algo agitada y nerviosa.

-No hay problema… luego me encargaré de decirle con que me puede pagar, ahora es mejor que no lo haga esperar mucho, hace mucho calor como para quedarse afuera, ¿no le parece?- mencionaba con una sonrisa de chusma y moviéndole la mano para que se fuera rápido, a lo que la chica solo pudo darse la vuelta y salir del lugar con desesperación.

Pasado un rato desde que "la teniente" se había ido, a Alphonse se le ocurrió la genial idea de levantarse a pesar de los dolores, comenzando a caminar y preguntar por los negocios aledaños a la fuente, no estaría rompiendo las reglas pero tampoco pensaba quedarse quieto en el lugar.

Kitsu, ya en la plaza, nota que la presencia de Alphonse ya no estaba donde lo había dejado, maldiciendo para sus adentro ya que fuera de todo "juego" era su responsabilidad, comenzando a buscarlo desesperadamente por los alrededores, agarrándole el pánico en ocasiones ya que si no lo encontraba, sabía que se iba a comer los sermones de Hawkeye y la ira asesina de Roy.  
Pasado unos pocos segundos de búsqueda, y al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, choca con fuerza con una persona, cayéndose los dos al piso.

-¡Que entupida! Le pido disculpas, no quise lastimarlo- poniéndose de pie enseguida para ayudar a la persona, pero al momento de observarlo y tomar la mano de esta persona, nota con sorpresa que era la persona que no solo estaba buscando, sino también la persona que estaba siendo buscada, debido al rostro del caído.

-¿…A…Alphonse?- observaba con sorpresa mientras este joven aun se encontraba atónito, sin soltarle la mano que le había sujetado -Alphonse… ¿estas… bien?-

-….Kitsu… ¿eres…tu?- observando aun si caer que estaba frente a los ojos de la persona que estuvo buscando durante días y días, sosteniendo su mano cubierta por el guante, delicadamente.

-Si… lo soy… perdóname por hacerte caer… ven...- sonriéndole con ternura mientras lo ayudaba, acordándose donde tenía los dolores fuertes y tomándolo con cuidado al momento de ponerlo de pie, sorprendiéndose ante la reacción del muchacho, el cual la abraza como si no la hubiese visto por años, como si no quisiera que se escapara otra vez -…¿Alphonse? ¿Qué sucede?...- susurrándole y sin moverse por la sorpresa.

-…debo estar soñando, estas acá… tan cerca… que no lo puedo creer… mi Kitsu… -susurrando casi en un suspiro lo último, como si su alma dependiera de lo último que dijo, sin notar que aquellas palabras habían logrado que las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaran, respondiéndole con algo de nervios y timidez el abrazo.

-…tranquilo… ya estoy aca… no pasa nada… -ya un poco más tranquila, cerrando los ojos lentamente, disfrutando el momento, sin darse cuenta que la gente los observaba. –Perdóname por haberme ido así sin dar señales…- susurraba también para que solo él lo escuchara.

-…no te preocupes, ya te encontré es lo que importa… - separándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo en que la mira, sus vista se hace algo difusa, perdiendo el control de sus piernas y tambaleándose, obligando a la joven a tomarlo del cuerpo para que no caiga, sin embargo, al saber donde tenía las heridas, no podía dar sospechas, colocando una de sus manos justo en un sector de las heridas y provocando que Alphonse suelte un quejido.

-¡Alphonse! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? – (N.A. Sobreactuación ON) Hablaba desespera mientras lo ayudaba a que no cayera al suelo, llevándolo lentamente hacia los bancos que rodeaban la fuente del lugar.

-…estoy… estoy bien, no te preocupes… solo… necesito sentarme… ya pasará- caminando como podía mientras se sentaba en el banco, dejando espacio para que se sentara la joven.

-No me pidas que no me preocupe… -mirándolo con preocupación mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro, la cual era tomada por el joven y siendo colocada en la mejilla del rostro pálido de Alphonse.

-Te lo digo enserio… con ver tu sonrisa me basta… -sintiendo la "calidez" de la mano de la joven, a pesar de llevar el guante, mirándola los ojos. (N.A. –las autoras aúllan y golpean la mesa ante la escena-)

Durante un tiempo, ambos se encontraron observándose directamente a los ojos, solamente con el ruido del agua de la fuente caer y algunas voces de los que caminaban por el lugar, mientras Alphonse mantenía su mano sobre la de ella y Kitsu sonrojada debido a las acciones del Alphonse que veía ahora y no del que debe cuidar día tras días.

-Te… ¿te sientes mejor?- rompiendo el silencio mientras le sonreía levemente. –No sabia que ibas a tener tantas heridas y que estuvieras tan débil… deberías estar recostado… ¿Qué es lo que haces de pie y en la calle?- sintiendo como su mano era soltada pero aun siendo observando por el joven.

-Es fácil… te estuve buscando desde de que te fuiste del hospital…- observándola un momento y luego bajando la cabeza para ver el suelo –se que no debo estar de pie, que no tengo la fuerza necesaria para estar de pie y a tu lado, pero necesitaba encontrarte, necesitaba verte otra vez… y eso era más fuerte que el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo… -tomándose el pecho con la mano, sin dejar de mirarla y sonriéndole por primera vez.

Kitsu simplemente no sabía que decirle, internamente le encantaba lo que escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo quería comportarse como si fuera Naga, pero no quería arruinar ese bello momento, pero a veces es necesario romper con tanto romanticismo.

-Si que eres torpe, Alphonse… -suspirando mientras lo miraba- …no pudiste pensar como me sentiría yo al saber que estuviste buscándome mal herido… y si te pasara algo, ¡por mi culpa! –poniendo sus manos en su pecho, no levantando mucho la voz pero haciéndose notar su preocupación y la culpa de que él no estuviera recostado en su casa. (N.A. DRAMATISMO PURO, HIJATUMADRE!)

-…lo siento… realmente…. No lo pensé… -bajando la mirada ante la reacción de la joven- …tendría que haberlo pensado mejor… te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… pero júrame algo…-mirándola a los ojos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no volverás a desaparecer de mi lado… -

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar mientras ambos se quedaban quietos esperando que solo uno hablara, Kitsu. En su mente solamente había dudas, se sentía completamente una traidora al no poder decirle la verdad, ella misma sabía que no le molestaba prometerle tales palabras, ya que no iba a dejarlo, ni siquiera abandonarlo, siendo la teniente Naga sabía que podía estar con él, pero ahí estaba el problema, en ese personaje que se había colocado no era la misma persona que él quería, al contrario, la detestaba por su comportamiento tan militar y de orden extremo, ese personaje que a penas y podía tolerar pero tenía órdenes y no podía negarse.

Aquellos pensamientos se hicieron complejos y dolorosos, y se podía notar en su rostro preocupado y algo tenso, moviendo los ojos de un lado para el otro pero con la cabeza agachada, teniendo las manos sobre sus piernas, sin poder notar que Alphonse la observaba también con preocupación, queriendo acercarse a ella y apoyar su mano sobre las de ella, sin embargo, no tuvo ni la mínima posibilidad ya que la joven se estaba poniendo de pie, agachando la cabeza y comenzando a caminar, de espaldas a él, hacia una de las calles internas, llamando a la desesperación de Alphonse.

-¡Kitsu!- mirándola al momento en que intentaba ponerse de pie para seguirla, pero deteniéndose en seco al escuchar su voz.

-…Te lo prometo… -mirándolo por sobre su hombro, sonriendo levemente- …pero primero quiero que estés curado… cuando estés mejor, nos volveremos a ver… -sonriéndole tiernamente- …es una promesa… pero por ahora, es mejor que me vaya… hasta luego…-comenzando a caminar a paso rápido hacia una de las calles, sin darle oportunidad a Alphonse de que reaccione, dando vuelta en una esquina, sabiendo que ya no podría verla, para comenzar a correr hacia el vivero, donde el encargado se encontraba arreglando algunas plantas de afuera, notando como la chica entraba al vivero sin dar un motivo, haciendo que el hombre suspire y entre para verla.

-..¿Como te fue?..- diciendo con total tranquilidad mientras le entregaba un pañuelo, para luego caminar dentro del local, notándose que la joven se limpiaba los ojos de las lágrimas.

-…nunca creí… que debería hacer algo tan horrible…-sollozando mientras se limpiaba con aquel pañuelo.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntaba el joven con un aire de duda en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No! ¡Por eso me siento así!- levantando la mirada y notándose las lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas y como sus ojos se notaba una profunda tristeza- y lo peor es que… me tiene tan cerca… y no puedo siquiera comportarme como realmente quiero…-

Entre los sollozos de la chica, comienza a sentir una caricia sobre su cabello, para luego escuchar un "tranquila" por parte del hombre.

-Solo vos tienes las respuestas a tantas dudas… espero que sepas lo que haces…- poniéndose en posición seria, cambiando el tono de su voz- bueno… mejor ve a vestirte, ¿o lo vas a dejar solo? Seguro ahora debe estar más confundido que antes…- señalándole el baño para que fuera a vestirse, mirándola de reojo por un momento y luego ir a buscar unas cosas en el mostrador.

Luego de que se vistiera y guardara todo, ya con la cara más limpia y con la boina en su cabello, toma su bolso y hace una nueva reverencia al encargado del vivero.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor…- entregándole el pañuelo, sin embargo, el muchacho solo sonrío, tomándole la mano y volviéndole a dar el pañuelo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Entrégamelo la próxima… ya se como vas a pagarme estas… -sonriendo con total tranquilidad pero dando un aire un tanto misterioso- te espero todos los viernes por la noche, me ayudarás con los arreglos y pedidos de los fines de semana y luego podrás contarme todo lo que quieras…

-…esta bien…- mirándolo y sonriendo divertida, sabía que no iba a salvarse después de la GRAN ayuda que le había brindado, pero se sentía aliviada que fuera esta persona y no otra. –vendré antes de mis labores en central… y muchas gracias de nuevo-

-Deja de agradecerme… ah, una cosa… -buscando algo de entre sus cosas en el mostrador, entregándole dos helados y guardándoselos en una bolsa- te olvidabas de esto… no tienes que desobedecer tus ordenes…¿no crees? –Sonriéndole con picardía, provocando que la pelinegro se sorprendiera-

-..Pero… ¿…como supo...?-

-Bueno, ya, ¡vete!... –obligándola a que saliera del lugar- ¡y una cosa más! –Levantándole la voz para que la escuchara antes de que se fuera- …Te ves más linda sin el uniforme, así que quiero verte vestida así cuando vengas-

Kitsu, a pesar de lo misterioso que podía comportarse esta persona, solo sonrió y comenzó a correr rumbo hacia donde estaba Alphonse.

Al momento de su llegada, nota que Alphonse no se encontraba en el punto en donde lo había dejado la última vez, sino en el banco donde la "teniente" lo había dejado, mirando el cielo y suspirando, pero un aire en su rostro que demostraba tranquilidad.

-¿Joven Alphonse?- acercándose a donde estaba él, volviendo a su papel de teniente- Lamento mucho la demora… ¿se encuentra bien?-

-…si… -bajando la cabeza para verla, haciéndose ver un rostro tranquilo y relajado-… no se preocupe, no me moví de acá…

-…esta bien… -sabiendo de la mentira, pero no podía decir nada, sonriendo levemente y entregándole la bolsa con los helados- tenga, así come algo… ¿desea hacer algo más?-

Extrañamente, Alphonse la mira a los ojos, y con una leve sonrisa, toma la bolsa, poniéndose de pie y entregándole uno de los helados a ella.

-…vámonos a casa…- dejándose ayudar, tomando el brazo de la joven y comenzando a caminar, comiendo con tranquilidad el helado, algo que Kitsu observó con asombro y al mismo tiempo, sonriendo levemente para que no se notara, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa, mientras el día lentamente se iba apagando, notándose un hermoso atardecer en dirección a las residencias, acompañando a la primera "victoria" de la joven teniente Naga.

Fin del capítulo. 

**Próximo capítulo: "Un Sentimiento encontrado"**

Rina: Wiiiiiiiii! Terminamos, mierda! –Mueve la katana para todos lados de la felicidad-

Kitsune: ¡si! Encima que nos fumamos cualquiera y ahora pusimos ratas parlanchinas, tenemos que hacerlos esperar con dos partes de un mismo capítulo…

Rina: pero, Kitsune! Recuerda que de este capitulo hacia delante no se nos hacen cortos los capítulos.

Kitsune: verdad, verdad… si ven más adelante que los capítulos se dividen en partes, no se asusten, nosotras nos explayamos más de la cuenta, ha ha ha

Rina: Los esperamos en el capitulo 7, dejamos la violencia para el 8vo y nos ponemos románticos –cara de asco, señalando a Kitsune- échenle la culpa a ella

Kitsune: …ha ha… chistosa… -saludando- ¡nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
